El Herue De Equestria
by Vegetto sparkle
Summary: Un día un humano se despierta en el bosque convertido en un pegaso sin recordar nada de su vida, acompañalo en su viaje atrabes de Equestria donde conosera a muchos amigos y sabra el porque de estar ahi y conocer su pasado. hobligatoria leer el capitulo dos para entender mejor, aun esta con la (G4).
1. Chapter 1

_**.**_

_**01- prologo.**_

_**¿Quién soy?**_

_**.**_

Se puede ver que en una cueva se encontraba un pequeño bulto tirado en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente, este de apoco comienza a despertar de apoco y es cuando la luz de la luna lo puede iluminar lo suficiente para poder ver mejor de quien se trata, era un Pegaso de color gris, cabellera negra al igual que sus ojos que cabe decir no es un color que cualquiera pueda tener, su cabello esta peinado como el de Van, (los siete pecado capitales), algo a resaltar era que se trataba de un pequeño potrillo de al menos diez años y no poseía una Cutie Mark.

**¿?_ **¿Do- dónde estoy?,- pregunto a la nada,- agh, me duele todo el cuerpo.

En eso el pequeño que al parecer es macho se comenzó a levantar y trato de hacerlo en dos patas pero termino por caer, después volvía a intentarlo pero era el mismo resultado, una vez se cansó comenzó a arrastrarse cual gusano a una pequeña arrollo que ahí se encontraba y el pequeño pudo ver su aspecto no pudiendo evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa.

**¿?_ **QUE DEMONIOS,- este comenzó a respirar de forma agitada y nerviosa,- que sucede porque soy un mini caballo, osera un poni, qué más da que pasa.

En ese este comenzó a alterarse y por el pánico comenzó a correr en círculo a cuatro patas, sin darse cuente claro, estuvo corriendo hasta que chocó contra un árbol, el pequeño al ver el árbol quedo sorprendido al reconocerlo, frente a un árbol de cristal, bastante hermosa a la vista que transmitía paz y tranquilidad lo suficiente para calmar al chico.

**¿?_ **muy bien vamos a calmarnos, ese de ahí es el árbol de la armonía, ahora yo antes humano soy un Pegaso... Y tenía que ser un jodido niño, agh, como sea, si el árbol esta aquí, entonces yo estoy en Equestria, joder porque me persigue la desgracia, si terminaba aquí al menos hubiera sido con mi edad y hubiera tratado de enamorar a Twilight o Fluttershy, me sentiría sucio si intento algo con las niñas, cambiando de tema, como llegue aquí... Espera un minuto, mi nombre era, cual era, quienes eran mis padres, joder no me acuerdo de mi vida... Pero si recuerdo este programa y demás animes, bueno el cerebro tiene prioridades, pero hablando enserio... ¿Quién soy yo?

El pequeño que confirmo ser un humano comenzó a tratar recordar quien era en su vida anterior, al no poder recordar nada se comenzó a desesperar y después de unos minutos este comenzó a llorar a causa de la impotencia que sentía se sentía frustrado al no poder acordarse de nada, estuvo así hasta que quedó dormido echo volita en alguna parte de la cueva.

A la mañana siguiente el niño despertó y al ver a su alrededor más su casco suspiro derrotado, él tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera un sueño sin más se levantó y se acercó al árbol de la armonía, para después tocarlo, el árbol a pesar de ser de cristal era bastante cálido, el árbol de la armonía brillo un poco y después simplemente se apagó, el lugar quedo en un silencio que el niño rompió.

**¿?_ **¿Que?, eso fue todo, no inventen, en otros fanfics, al tocarlo aparece un ser poderoso, el alma del padre de las princesas o aunque sea una espada y este solo brillo, me siento estafado,- dijo con algo de frustración después vio las escaleras y comenzó a caminar asía estas,- bueno es obvio que no gano nada estando en este lugar, y si, lo digo por ti árbol inútil, será mejor que valla a Ponyville, con suerte Raimbow Dash será mi maestra en esto del vuelo.

El pequeño siguió su camino por todo el bosque everfre, el chico sabía que este lugar era peligroso, pero también que no conseguirá y sobreviviría quedando en esa cueva mientras caminaba comenzó a pensar en una excusa y se emocionaba al conocer a las chicas, por lo que comenzó a pensar en cómo sería todo desde ese momento iba bastante emocionado.

**¿?_ **No me regalen más libros

Por qué no los leo

Lo que he aprendido

Es por que lo veo

Mientras más pasan los años

Me contradigo cuando pienso

El tiempo no me mueve

Yo me muevo con el tiempo

Soy, las ganas de vivir

Las ganas de cruzar

Las ganas de conocer

Lo que hay después del mar

Yo espero que mi boca

Nunca se calle

También espero que las turbinas de este avión nunca me fallen

No tengo todo calculado

Ni mi vida resuelta

Solo tengo una sonrisa

Y espero una de vuelta.

El potrillo iba cantando feliz de la vida hasta que algo le comenzó a molestar, un olor bastante desagradable como podía se tapaba la nariz con desagrado, al voltear pudo ver algo que lo uso sudar nervioso, en las sombras unos ojos de color verde y al salir a la luz se podía ver a unos lobos que parecían estar hechos de madera además que desprendían un olor nauseabundo, el chico no pudo más que reír por la suerte que este tenía.

**¿?_ **jejeje, claro tenía que ser, lobos de madera, que bien, que bien, oigan sé que tienen hambre pero yo estoy muy chiquito, no les serviría ni de botana,- ante estos los lobos se comenzaron acercar y a gruñirle,- ok, es obvio que eso no les importa, eh miren es Bud Boni.

Los lobos sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzaron donde el Pegaso les señalo y comenzaron a arañar y a morder y arrancar donde estaban y después se pudo ver que lo que estaban destrozando era solo un tronco y al posar su vista donde estaba el Pegaso esta, solo había unos cuantos puntos dando a entender que el salió corriendo, los lobos gruñeron, molestos y comenzaron a perseguirlo.

**¿?_ **sálvese quien pueda,- dijo corriendo lo más rápido que podía,- maldito cuerpo de niño, malditas patitas, maldito conejo y malitas nubes, es más esto se podría poner peor,- en es por no poner atención cocho contra un tipo de león con alas de murciélago y cola de escorpión,- yo y mi bocota, qua tal grandote.

**Manticora_ **GROOOOOOOOOO.

**¿?_ **grooo para ti también, este chico se larga,- dijo intentando irse pero otras tras manticoras le impedían el paso,- también me puedo quedar un rato,- en eso llegaron los lobos de madera,- ya me jodi.

Los lobos comenzaron a rodear al Pegaso al igual que las manticoras dejándolo a él en el centro, este comenzó a sudar nervioso, acaso de verdad se convertirá en comida para lobos y unas manticoras, el chico comenzó a recibir pequeños golpes por parte de sus depredadores dando a entender que solo estaban jugando con él, la desesperación fue tal que este comenzó a gritar.

**¿?_ **déjenme, déjenme,- dijo mientras seguía siendo jalado,- DEJENMEEE,- grito mientras sus ojos cambiaban a un rojo y su cuerpo era rodeado por lo que parecía ser fuego, el miro sus cascos sorprendido,- ay no inventes estoy en llamas, y me encantaa,- dijo viendo a los lobos y alas manticoras,-si no quieren convertirse en brochetas mejor lárguense,- uno de los lobos se lanzó el consiguió esquivarlo muy difícilmente, para después darle un golpe con su casco en llamas convirtiéndolo en cenizas,- muy bien ¿Quien sigue?.

El resto de los lobos y las manticoras se lanzaron contra él, el niño dio un pequeño salto y con su casco golpe el suelo liberando un campo de llamas que alejo halos atacantes, ante eso una manticora usando su cola consiguió darle un golpe en el estómago que lo uso estrellarse contra un árbol, el pequeño se levantó y comenzó a corres contra ellos y viseras, un lobo intento cortarle la cabezas pero él fue más rápido y consiguió agacharse y después dando una patada al aire mando llamas que terminaron quemando al lobo, una manticora usando su cola atrapo la pata del chico para después comenzar a azotarlo por el suelo repetidas beses, el chico usando algo de la fuerza que le quedaba tomo aire y después lanzó un torrente de llamas en el rostro del animal asiendo que lo suelte, uno de los lobos se acercó y le mordió uno de sus cascos asiéndolo caer, el lobo salto sobre el pero el pequeño solo creo una mini esfera en sus cascos y la lanzó destruyendo al lobo.

El pequeño se levantó con barias heridas en su cuerpo además de estar bastante cansado ya de estar peleando, ese cuerpo de infante no servía para las peleas, aún quedaban barios lobos y al menos dos manticoras mas en ese combate.

**¿?_ **muy, bien, ufff, quien sigue.

Un lobo salto sobre el pero este solo rodo y le lanzó una esfera de fuego destruyéndolo la manticora usando su cola en rollo el cuello del potrillo y lo comenzó a axficsiar, el niño ante la falta de aire comenzó a patalear como podía después de unos pocos minutos de apoco las llamas se estaban apagando y por un momento los animales pensaron que ganaron pero el niño abrió la boca y de estos le crecieron unos pequeños colmillos que se encendieron en fuego.

**¿?_ **_**COLMILLO IGNEO.**_

Después solo le dio una mordida ala manticora que por el dolor termino soltándole asiendo que el cuerpo del mini Pegaso recuperara las llamas que tenía en un principio, la única diferencia es que ahora el pequeño apenas y se mantenía consiente y eso era algo delo que él estaba consiente, lo más seguro es que no dure tanto tiempo como el hubiese querido pero aun así este se mantenía firme en no caer.

**¿?_ **oigan y si dejamos esto en empate, están de acuerdo,- los lobos y la manticora que quedaba solo rugieron en respuesta,- porque siempre es un no.

Los lobos se lanzaron contra el chico quien como pudo los comenzó a esquivar, el dio un salto pero la mantico aprovecho y con su cola le dio un golpe en el estómago mandando unos metros lejos, apenas se lamento fue envestido por un lobo que pudo quitarse con sus dos cascos trasero envueltos en llamas, entonces el solo da un salto lo más grande que puede y junta ambos cascos de donde se comenzó a generar una esfera de fuego bastante grande apunto a los pocos que quedaban.

**¿?_ **_**FIRE SPHERE.**_

La esfera conecto en el suelo quemando todo a su paso, asease a los lobos y a la manticoras, el niño cayó al suelo mientras las llamas se apagaban y sus ojos de nuevo eran de color negro, pero mantenía los pequeños colmillos, se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar, camino durante un rato hasta que por fin termino cayendo al suelo, para después arrastrarse en el suelo como un gusano.

**¿?_ **no, pienso, morir de esta manera, aun no conozco a los elementos, jejeje, aunque, tengo que admitir, que esta es una mejor forma de morir, que de viejo, o por diabetes, jejeje, me duele el cuerpo.

Después de unos minutos, que para el chico fueron horas por fin salió del bosque, justamente en lo que parecía ser un huerto, el chico solo quedo inconsciente, pocos minutos después una poni estaba caminando y pudo ver al potrillo y al verlo así de lastimado solo pudo reaccionar de una manera, gritar por ayuda.

**¿?2_ **RAPIDO UNA CARRETA, AYUDENME A YEBARLO ADENTRO.

Lo último que el niño pudo ver, fue que delante del avía unos cascos y una vos preocupada que le pedía que aguantara, el solo se rio y dejo la consiensa, sin saber muy bien que pasara a partir de ahora.

**CONTINUARA.**

**Hola, los que estén leyendo esto y no me conozcan soy Vegetto Sparke y este es mi segundo fanfic, siendo la primera y principal la de "Los Guardianes Elegidos", te pido que pases y te la lees que le falta uno que otro lector.**

**Y si tú ya me conoces, bueno estamos con esta nueva historia, la verdad está en mi cabeza justo con la de los Guardianes Elegidos, pero preferí la primera, ya con un año pues decidí poner esta pues las ideas venían y no podía concentrarme en la otra, espero leden una oportunidad, y si les molesta un poco que el prota sea podre, je esperen a el segundo capítulo, además de que el fic antes mencionado estará en pausa un tiempo para poder darle atención a esta nueva historia.**


	2. capitulo 2

_**1- El comienzo, manzanas,**_

_**Y un nuevo nombre.**_

En un cuarto algo oscuro se pude ver al niño quien estaba acostado en una cama dormido, tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de vendas en los cascos, el pecho y en la cabeza este comenzó a despertar algo atontado, en eso una silueta entra al cuarto al notar que el niño está despertando.

**¿?_ **veo que ya estas despertando, te encuentras bien.

**Niño_ **abuela, tuve un sueño extraño, donde era perseguido por unos lobos de madera, y de mi cuerpo salía fuego.

**¿?_ **shhhh, tranquilo, ahora estas seguro aquí en Swite Apple Egres.

**Niño_ **si... SWITE APPLE EGRES,- grito este alterado para después ver a la dueña de esa vos dejándolo sorprendido,- pero, qué.

**¿?_ **jejejejeje, mi nombre es Smith, pero puedes llamarme, abuela Smith.

El chico no le contesto, en frente de él estaba la matriarca de la familia Apple, pero no era la que todos conocemos, noooo, esta era un poco más joven que la serie mostraba, en eso pudo sentir que lo veían y al ver en la puerta pudo ver una pequeña cola rubia de al menos su edad actual asiendo que él tenga una idea, idea que se aclaró al entrar un poni de color rojo, con cabellos de color amarillo, con la mitad de una manzana verde en el flanco, lo único diferente, es que se trataba de un potrillo solo un poco más grande que él.

**Niño_ **¿Que, paso?

**Abuela Smith_ **que nos distes un susto muy grande niño eso paso, cuando estábamos mis nietos y yo regresando del trabajo, pude ver un pequeño bulto de color gris, al acercarme, me encuentro con la sorpresa de que se trataba de un pequeño Pegaso, bastante lastimado por cierto, luego te trajimos aquí y te curamos las heridas que tenías, por poco y no la cuentas sabes, nos costó curarte.

**Niño_ **¿Cuánto, tiempo estuve dormido?

**Abuela Smith_ **bueno, contando el día que te encontramos y hoy, serian, unas dos semanas.

**Niño_ **DOS SEMANAS... Bueno no importa.

Eso hiso que los presentes les saliera una gota de sudar estilo anime, la abuela después le presento al pequeño Big Mac, quien se comportó algo frio con el causando que la abuela lo regañase por su comportamiento.

**Niño_ **vamos, señorita Smith no sea tan mala, después de todo soy alguien que salió de prácticamente nada, es entendible que tenga sus dudas.

**Big Mac_ **bueno, al menos entiendes las situación,- dijo serio.

**Niño_ **sí, no te preocupes, prometo que apenas me pueda mover me iré y no les molestare,- dijo sorprendiendo a la familia,- solo te puedo hasta que me pueda mover de nuevo si no te molesta, no es divertido arrastrarse por el suelo, jejejejejej.

**Big Mac_ **No, no espera me mal entendiste, si te tengo algo de desconfianza, pero no puedes irte hasta que te recuperes.

**Niño_ **eres... Raro.

El pequeño Big Mac con solo escuchar esas palabras termino en un rincón algo depresivo mientras la abuela se reía un poco de la escena que estos dos estaban formando, este chico era bastante divertido, pero se calló al ver que de hecho el chico pudo levantarse y comenzar a caminar.

**Abuela Smith_ **¿Que estás haciendo? debes volver a la cama en este instante.

**Niño_ **me gustaría, pero no puedo hacerlo por el momento.

**Abuela Smith_ **y eso porque, no molestas si es lo que estás pensando, así que vuelve a la cama por favor.

**Niño_ **no es eso lo que sucede es que, tengo que usar su baño.

Ante esa después los dos ponis presentes solo cayeron de espalda al estilo anime, mientras el chico solo sonreía a lo Goku, una vez pudo usar el baño se tomó algo de tiempo y cuando regreso junto a la familia estaba otra poni, era de color naranja con una melena rubia de más o menos su edad, tenía el cabello un tanto suelto.

**Abuela Smith_ **veo que volviste, mira te presento a mi nieta, preséntate.

**Applejack_ **muy bien, mi nombre es Applejack, y dime quien eres tú.

**Niño_ **un gusto Applejack, umm es un bonito nombre,- dijo acostándose de nuevo en la cama,- baya es más cómoda que hace rato.

**Applejack_ **basta, quien eres y porque te tomas todo tan tranquilo, te encontramos tirado en el suelo casi muerto, acaso eres un mal poni.

En la habitación reino el silencio por unos minutos, Applejack con el ceño fruncido, Big Mac algo nervioso y la abuela seria, normalmente ella regañaría a su ñeta por ese comportamiento, pero puede culparla, incluso ella tenía pensado preguntar eso, aunque con un poco más de tacto claro está el chico solo sonrió.

**Niño_ **la verdad... No lose.

De nueva cuenta la familia se sorprendió, no tanto por la respuesta más bien por la tranquilidad que este lo decía, una sonrisa de ojos serrados, pero con lágrimas, la tranquilidad, decía que no importaba, pero las lágrimas decían algo completamente diferente, que es lo que realmente siente ese niño.

**Niño_ **la verdad, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que estuve inconsciente desperté ase unos días en medio del bosque sin recordar nada de mi vida o el cómo llegue ahí, después fui perseguido por lobos y por suerte pude escapar el porque me tomo todo con calma, como so no me importara o como si fuera lo más normal del mundo es porque... Si no lo hago me volveré loco,- dijo con su casco tapando la mitad de su rostro y sonando bastante serio,- y no puedo volverme loco todavía.

Ese último tono de voz asusto a los niños y puso nerviosa a la abuela, al parecer para ser un niño normal, se estaba cuestionando si fue buena idea el ayudarlo, este solo se destapo el rostro y sonrió como cualquier niño.

**Niño_ **y aun así, recuerdo cosas de libros que leí y no me servirán para nada jejejeje, que irónico verdad.

**Applejack_ **eres... Raro.

El chico solo sonrió divertido causando que la familia también sonriera más calmada, es un niño al final de cuentas, después de eso le presentaron a una bebe siendo de color amarillo y melena roja siendo esta Apple Bloom, en su versión bebe, dejando al chico como un broni emocionado, pero algo que lo extraño es ver que Applejack parecía bastante molesta con la presencia de ella y se fue claramente molesta haciendo que la abuela suspire triste.

**Niño_ **un, por loque pude ver, Applejack no se lleva bastante bien con esta pequeña,- dijo mientras jugaba usando su cola con la bebe Apple Bloom,- no es mi asunto pero es curioso.

**Abuela Smith_ **era evidente que lo notaras, digamos que hubo unos problemas.

**Niño_ **está bien, no hay razón para que me cuente, después de todo aun soy un extraño.

**& Tiempo después&.**

Desde que el chico llego a la granja de los Apple han paso ya un mes y la familia se había encariñado con él, en este tiempo el chico descubrió barias cosas, por ejemplo que la razón por la que Applejack parece no querer a su hermanita contraria a la serie es porque su mama murió el día que ella nació, tiempo después al menos una semana, hubo un problema que no entendió muy bien pero su padre también murió a causa de un accidente al salvar a la bebe y ahora ella la culpa, también que ella aun no consigue su marca, la abuela es más joven y también pudo conocerse un poco mejor además de que pudo pasar tiempo con la bebe y formar un plan para solucionar el problema, además de que aún me dicen niño pues esperan que yo consiga un nombre de mi gusto.

Hoy por fin se le quito el yeso por lo que no había más necesidad de que él se quedara en ese lugar por lo que mañana se haría de la granja, para la tristeza de la familia, el chico escucho algo la noche anterior y es que la familia tenía algunos problemas con la granja así que decidió quedarse para poder ayudar.

A la mañana siguiente mientras que la familia estaba recién despertándose al ver en la habitación del niño no había nadie, poniendo muy triste a la familia pues este ni siquiera se despidió de ellos, tal vez eso era lo mejor, cuando salieron para tomar algo de aire antes de desayunar se sorprendieron pues avía al menos una 15 cajas con manzanos y el niño venia cargando una en su espalda, se veía cansado.

**Niño_ ¿**ahí?, buenos días, Señorita Smith, Big, Applejack, espero que nos les moleste pero coseche algunas manzanas por ustedes.

**Abuela Smith_ **eso, veo, pero porque, no era necesario.

**Niño_ **bueno, me sentía algo mal por irme así sin más, por loque quise ayudarles un poco en agradecimiento.

**Big Mac_ **eso no era necesario chico, yo podía hacerlo.

**Applejack_ **te eh conocido un poco desde que llegaste,- dijo llamando la atención de la familia,- ay algo más verdad.

**Niño_ **jejejejeje, siempre tan astuta eh?, bueno la verdad, es que, no tengo donde quedarme por el momento, Big Mac, sé que te prometí que una vez me recuperara me iría pero, te molesta que me quede un poco más de tiempo.

**Big Mac_ **emmm, YEEP.

**Abuelas Smith_ **jejejeje, esta decidió entonces, bienvenido a la familia Apple, niño.

**Applejack_ **sabes, tenemos que hacer algo con eso de tu nombre, no me gusta llamarte solo binó.

**Abuela Smith_ **APPLEJACK, no le digas de esa manera tan grosera.

**Niño_ **jejejejejejej, es evidente que no me aburriré, gracias por aceptarme señorita Smith.

**Abuela Smith_ **solo te diré esto una última ves niño,- dijo poniendo su casco en mi hombro,- dime Abuela Smith,- dijo con una sonrisa aterradora,- lo deja claro.

**Niño_ **cl-claro, señ, digo abuela, jejeje.

Así paso el tiempo donde me quede con la familia trabajando, fue agradable quedarme y cuidar a la pequeña Apple Bloom y a ser le compañía a la abuela mientras los otros iban a la escuela, con algo de trabajo conseguí no ir jejejeje, aunque últimamente Applejack a estaba bastante extraña aunque no sé porque.

**Niño_ **oye, Applejack, estas bien.

**Applejack_ **eh?, solo binó, si estoy bien no te preocupes.

**Niño_ **en definitiva tengo que hacer algo con eso del nombre, pero enserio, te noto extraña.

**Applejack_ **nunca has pensado que tu destino es algo diferente algo que tu creías.

**Niño_ **pues la verdad... No, porque.

**Applejack_ **la verdad, últimamente he pensado que mi destino no son las manzanas.

**Niño_ ¿**en serio?, curioso a decir verdad, entonces que piensas hacer.

**Applejack_ **hace unos días recibí una carta de unos tíos de Manhattan invitándome a la gran ciudad, y la verdad lo estaba considerando ir, tu qué opinas.

**Niño_ **bueno, te apoyaré si es que lo quieres hacer amiga mía.

**& En la noche&.**

En la cena de la familia Apple todos estaban comiendo, con excepción de Apple Bloom y el niño, la razón el niño tenía problemas para tomar la cuchara y la pequeña lo estaba imitando pues le parecía divertido su comportamiento pues solo golpeaba la mesa mientras tenía la lengua de fuera.

**Niño_ **tonta cuchara, déjate tomar.

**Apple Bloom_ **Gaga, búa da.

**Niño_ **sii, lo que ella dijo, me pasan el popote por favor.

**Big Mac_ **oye, estas seguro de que no tienes problemas en los cascos, desde hace dos semanas que tienes problemas para tomar las cosas,- dijo mientras Applejack le ponía un popote en la boca,- o es acaso que lo estás haciendo apropósito para estar con mi hermana,- dijo apuntándolo con el casco, haciendo que Applejack se sonrojara, y el niño, este solo estaba comiendo con el popote al igual que la bebe,- no me ignores.

**Applejack_ **abuela, tengo algo que decirte.

**Abuela Smith_ **Que te gusta el niño, eso ya lo sé.

**Applejack_ **ESO NO,- grito enojada y sonrojada,- off, hace unos días recibí una carta de los tíos Orange invitándome a visitarlos y tal vez volverme una poni de ciudad, quiero ir.

La familia dejo de comer y el chico solo se puso algo serio para ver realmente que sucedía, y la pequeña imito su rostro con una sonrisa, la abuela puso una cara seria aparentemente esperando esa petición y Big él se molestó.

**Big Mac_ **por supuesto que no, no puedes estar por ahí tú sola.

**Applejack_ **hermano, yo no le tengo amor al campo como ustedes.

**Abuela Smith_ **en eso ambos tienen razón, no puedes estar sola, pero tampoco le tienes mucho cariño a la granja.

**Applejack/Big Mac_ **entonces que hacemos.

**Abuela Smith_ **estas completamente segura de querer ir con tus tíos Applejack, de verdad quieres ser una poni de ciudad y no una de campo,- dijo de forma seria.

**Applejack_ **si,- dijo igual de seria,- estoy completamente segura.

**Abuela Smith_ **en ese caso, niño,- dijo volteando a ver al chico, quien estaba comiendo como si nada al igual que Apple Bloom quien se la pasa imitándolo,- ehh, necesito que me agás un favor.

**Niño_ **¿Que necesitas abuela?

**Abuela Smith_ **al menos dime una cosa, escuchaste la conversación que acabamos de tener.

**Niño_ **sí, pero si me pide que la convenza de lo contrario déjeme decirle que no puedo detenerla, ella es más fuerte que yo.

**Abuela Smith_ **me temo que es algo que tampoco puedo detener, quiero que acompañes a mi nieta a la ciudad de Manhattan.

**Niño_ **como su guardaespaldas o algo así.

**Applejack_ **oye abuela no necesito que alguien me acompañe pero puedo defenderme yo sola, no te ofendas solo binó.

**Niño_ **paco, Beto, José, Juan, ¿Pikachu?

El chico solo se puso a pensar en diferente nombres que le causaban risa ala bebe de los Apple, mientras que el resto de la familia se ponía discutir el asunto y se decidió que al final irían los dos o no haría ninguno, muy aduras penas la pequeña Applejack acepto el trato, asique ambos se arreglarían el día siguiente.

Apenas salió el sol se puede ver a ambos chicos quienes estaban en la entrada de la granja despidiéndose de todos, menos el chico este estaba viendo las nubes hasta que Applejack lo llama así que ambos solo se despidieron de la familia, el niño le dijo que volverían pronto.

Más tarde ambos estaban en el tren con rumbo a Manhattan donde ambos se encontrarían con los tíos de Applejack, los Orange.

**Niño_ **entonces, como son tus tíos.

**Applejack_ **son ponis de ciudad solo binó, son adinerados, elegantes y esas cosas.

**Niño_ **ahí, ya entendí, espero que al menos sean agradables, oye crees que les caiga bien.

**Applejack_ **pues quien sabe, yo creo que sí, ten toma,- dijo dándole una manzana, el chico intento tomarla pero no puedo,- practica tomar las cosas, no creo que nos den estofado para que uses un popote.

**Niño_ **este es el reto suicida, tomara un rato,- en eso el ve sus cascos,- como le hacen estos ponis sin dedos,- susurro molesto,- algún consejo.

**Applejack_ **que no se te caiga.

El resto del viaje el niño cuyo nombre aun es desconocido se la paso intentando tomar la manzana y después de mucho, pero mucho esfuerzo al fin lo consiguió asiendo que todos los del tren le aplaudan y este solo respondió con una reverencia y agradecimiento asiendo reír a la poni naranja hasta que por fin llegaron a la estación de Manhattan, siendo que ambos tomaron su equipaje... Dos palos y un pañuelo.

Recorrieron la ciudad y viendo diferentes cosas, y aunque Appelack no lo aceptara agradecía la compañía del niño, estuvieron caminado por un rato hasta que llegaron a lo que sería un departamento no tan grande de hecho.

**Niño_ **parecer de alta clase su casa es muy pequeña comparación a la granja, no crees.

**Applejack_ **bueno, creo que no le gustan las casas muy grandes.

**Niño_ **je, ricos que no les gusta las cosas grandes, supongo más bien serien de clase media.

En eso la puerta es abierta mostrando a dos ponis adultos uno de color verde limón, ¿creo?, su cabello era de un verde más fuerte y su marca era de una naranja, la otra era un yegua de color, amarillo pálido, ¿creo? También, su melena era de color naranja tenía un collar en el cuello de al parecer oro, su marca harán tres gagos de naranja.

**Applejack_ **tío Orange, tía Orange, gracias por recibirnos en su guarida.

**Tía Orange_ **guarida, no es nuestro polo opuesto,- en eso ella le acomoda un poco el cabello,- descuida querida haremos que te comportes como una manjattaniense en poco tiempo.

**Niño_ **ja, eso sería divertido de ver.

**Tío Orange_ **oh, lo siento niño nos olvidamos un momento de ti, eres el chico sin nombre, verdad.

**Niño_ **bueno, Big y la abuela me dicen sin nombre, pero Applejack me dice solo binó.

**Tía Orange_ **jojojojo, pero que encantador, dime querido, quieres que te demos un nombre.

**Niño_ **gracias por la oferta, pero preferiría escogerlo yo si no es mucha molestia.

**Tío Orange_ **como gustes, sin nombre, vengan les mostraremos sus habitaciones.

Hemos estados dos días en este lugar, en estos dos días hemos estados comportándonos de forma refinada, la verdad me es difícil recién puedo tomar las cosas con los cascos, y las alas, bueno esas aun no las uso, hoy se supone que tenemos que estar en una cena, creo que es el de la serie, un porque abre venido antes de tanto tiempo, o miren acaba de entrar Applejack se ve cansada.

**Niño_ **yyy, que tal la cena.

**Applejack_ **creo que por poco hago el ridículo,- en eso su estómago gruñe,- y me estoy muriendo de hambre.

**Niño_ **¿Que arias tu sin mí?,- en eso el saca unos emparedados y le ofrece uno,- buen provecho.

**Applejack_ **gracias solo binó, me alegra tener a alguien con quien pueda hablar.

**Niño_ **jejejeje, descuida Applejack, yo estoy aquí para lo que necesites, no pienso dejarte sola en estos momentos,- dijo con una sonrisa a lo Goku.

**Applejack_ **gracias,- susurro con ganas de llorar.

**Niño_ **buen, será mejor dormir de una vez, tengo el presentimiento de que mañana será un gran día.

Sin más ambos niños se acostaron en sus camas, el chico comenzó a soñar con un lugar un tanto extraño donde él estaba en el centro y todo parecía muy tranquilo, comenzó a ver por todos lados confundido.

**Niño_ **hola, hay alguien ahí, pocoyo, muy bien donde estoy, estaré soñando,- en eso ve a todos lados,- me aburrooo,- en eso una luz que toma la forma de una llama se acerca a él,- oh, ala que tal pequeño, estas perdido,- en eso la llama se lanza a su rostro,- AHHHHHHHHH.

El chico despertó cayendo de su cama, al ver en la dirección de Applejack está aún estaba dormida, al ver la hora se dio cuenta que aun falta poco para amanecer así que salió del cuarto y se dirigió al techo, y comenzó a hacer un poco de ejercicio, hasta que solo se quede viendo al horizonte esperando algo en especial.

Mientras esto ocurría en la habitación la mini Applejack estaba en su cuarto viendo por la ventana con una mirada nostálgica como salía el sol en eso una lagrima salió de sus ojos verdes, verdes como un lagarto.

**Applejack_ **quiquiriquí,- canto al ver el sol,- ahí, me pregunto que estarán asiendo Big Mac y la Abuela en estos momentos, estoy segura que van camino a los manzanos rojos, ahí, lo quedaré por solo una mordida,- en eso un arcoíris pasa por la ventana mostrando el camino a la granja de los Apple,- es una señal, debe volver a la granja en que estaba pensando, solo binó vamos, eh?, ¿Dónde se metió?

En la azotea del edificio el chico estaba en el suelo sobándose la cabeza puesto que estaba en el techo el sintió la fuerza de choque que causaba es técnica al ver el cielo quedo sorprendido por lo que veo y con esto se daba inicio al laso de las portadoras.

**Niño_ **jejejejeje uuuuugu, así se ve la remplocion sónica, severa genial, el destino ya está dado,- en eso su casto libera un poco de fuego,- je, tengo que entrenar esto,- en eso la llama se apaga,- ahora eso del nombre, Juan, Escanor, Meliodas, Vegeta, tal vez deba quedarme con el nombre de Ban, por el cabello y todo, pero no sé, Goku tal vez, aggg que difícil es, tal vez uno de aquí, gray estar tal vez o gray firme o solo pepe.

Después de pensar en un rato decidió dejarlo para después así que solo bajo dela azotea y entro al edificio donde se encontró con una molesta Appejack, el chico pensó en darse le vuelta pero algo le decía que eso sería mucho peor.

**Applejack_ **¿Dónde y que estabas haciendo?

**Niño_ **bueno, estaba en la azotea necesitaba algo de aire limpio sucede algo.

**Applejack_ **me equivoque, le dije a mis tíos Orange que regresaremos a la granja, toma tus cosas, volveremos a casa.

**Niño_ **a sus órdenes jefa.

El chico sin pensarlo dos veces regreso adentro y tomo sus cosas, al salir pudo ver a los tíos de Applekack en la puerta junto con ella quien al ver al chico les eso unas señas ambos se despidieron y tomaron camino a la estación del tren, un aves compraron los boletos entraron y esperaron todo el camino siendo que el chico se la paso pensando un nombre, si uno tiene la oportunidad de tener un nombre como de anime, porque no tomarla, el problema para él era, ¿cuál?, a su mente le volvió una imagen de su personaje favorito de anime y sonrió.

Pasadas las horas por fin llegaron al pueblo siendo que en todo este tiempo el nuca había venido y aun ahora no lo pudo ver bien pero eso no le importo, corriendo llegaron a la entrada donde Applejack abraso a su abuela y hermano en un cálido abraso.

**Niño_ **esto es lo suficiente hermoso para hacer que un hombre llore,- en eso un lagrima sale de su ojo,- pero no este hombre, lagrimita entra,- la lagrima solo hace caso y entra,- ola familia la regrese sana y salva.

**Big Mac_ **sin nombre, gracias por cuidar a mi hermana.

**Niño_ **nah cuando quieras rojo, aunque es algo remilgosa con el baño.

**Applejack_ **NO TENIAS QUE DECIR ESO SOLOVINO.

**Niño_ **tú crees, no es divertido,- dijo sonriendo y mostrando los colmillos,- no crees.

**Applejack_ **aún me dan algo de miedo tus colmillos.

**Niño_ **en serio pues a mí me gustan,- en eso la bebe gatea hasta los pies del niño, este solo la levanta,- tu qué opinas enana, te dan miedo,- dijo mostrándoselos, la bebe solo sonríe y saca la lengua,- verdad que no tu si eres valiente, a diferencia de tu hermana,- eso molesto a Applejack quien se acercó molesta.

**Applejack_ **para tu información solo binó. No me das miedo escuchaste y tú,- dijo señalando a la bebe Apple,- todavía no me agradas,- ambos solo le sacan la lengua en señal de burla,- si serán.

**Abuela Smith_ **es bueno tenerte devuelta con nosotros sin nombre.

**Niño_ **sobre eso, creo que tengo un nombre ya.

**Applejack_ **baya hasta que te decides, y cual será tu nuevo nombre.

**Niño_ **mi nombre será... Vegetto.

**Continuara.**

**El segundo capítulo de esta nueva historia, quiero dedicárselo a mi madrina quien apenas nos dejo en esta semana espero que tenga un buen viaje y quiero aclarar que de hecho todas las portadoras son niñas, quería hacer algo nuevo y deferente, no sé si y alguien izo una historia así y sino espero es guste, la meta subir al menos 5 capítulos en este mes sin más.**

**UN ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO con olor a fic nuevo nos vemos hasta la próxima chau- chau.**


	3. capitulo 3

_**.**_

_**1- Reparando los lasos**_

_**Y **_

_**Entrenamiento.**_

_**.**_

**Niño_ **mi nombre será... Vegetto.

**Familia_ **Vegetto, vale... Jejejejejejejeje.

**Vegetto_ **oigan de qué se están riendo.

**Applejack_ **es-es que Vegeti es un nombre muy extraño y divertido.

**Vegetto_ **es Vegetto niña y no es divertido,- pero la familia solo se seguía riendo,- dejen de reír,- este ve las manzanas así que decide terminar esto,- por cierto desde cuando tienes esas manzanas en el flanco,- la familia confundida mira los flanco de la pequeña y se sorprenden pué ahí vía la imajen de tres manzanas,- parece que no fui el único en conseguir algo hoy.

**Applejack_ **tengo mi Cutie Mark, SIIIII,- en eso las ve con una gran sonrisa,- abuela mira son manzanas y son tres jejejeje, espera, que me estabas viendo solo binó.

**Vegetto_ **vamos manzanas, de que sirve que consiguiera un nombre si me seguirás diciendo solo binó.

**Abuela Smith_ **jejejejeje, al menos Vegetto suena mejor que solo binó o sin nombre jejejeje.

**Big Mac_**YEEP, pero enserio gris, hubiera escogido un nombre más normalito, dime de donde lo sacaste.

**Vegetto_ **es un pequeño nombre que recordé de un libro,- en eso carga a la niña y la pone cerca de su rostro,- oye enana, verdad que Vegetto es un buen nombre,- la niña solo aplaude en aprobación,- lo ven a la niña le gusta.

**Applejack_ **yo que tú me cuidaba de esa niña, es más peligrosa de lo que tú piensas,- dijo para después irse,- te lo digo como amiga.

**Abuela Smith_ **tenía la esperanza de que olvidara eso, pero me equivoque.

**Vegetto_ **descuide abuela, yo me encargo.

Después de eso todo siguió con normalidad, pero el chico en ocasiones su cuerpo liberaba cierto calor que la familias de apoco comenzaba a sentir lo que ponía nerviosa al chico por lo que en ese día antes del amanecer salió rumo al bosque everfree buscando un lugar para practicar sus habilidades.

**Vegetto_ Tengo que ser siempre el mejor**

Mejor que nadie más,

Atraparlos mi prueba es

Entrenarlos mi ideal

Yo viajare de aquí allá

Buscando hasta el fin

Oh pokémon yo te entenderé

Tu poder interior.

El chico por fin llego a lo que sería un prado despejado siendo que había árboles que rodeaban un lago dándole al chico el espacio suficiente para poder practicar el control del fuego que pensaba que el podía tener, al principio creyó que era cosa de una vez pero cuando casi le quema la melena de la bebe prefirió no arriesgarse.

**Vegetto_ **muy bien recapitulemos, al parecer tengo poderes de fuego, de alguna manera también llegue a una Equestria donde las portadoras son niñas lo cual es... Interesante, me estoy quedando actualmente con la familia Apple y no tengo idea de como llegue o cual era mi vida humana más sin embargo sé que soy un humano por alguna razón, más claro cómo.

Vemos como Vegetto se coloca en el medio del campo y se pone a intentar practicar sus poderes de fuego y digo intentar porque por más que lo intentaba no podía hacer nada así estuvo por media hora sin tener resultados por lo que algo cansado se sentó en el suelo viendo sus cascos.

**Vegetto_ **como rayos voy a sacar el fuego de mi cuerpo tal vez si pienso en cosas calientes, veamos, fuego, lava, el sol, la tía de mi amigooo, ok tal vez me pase, pero ni siquiera una brasita, esto será más difícil de lo que supuse, ummm tal vez si consiguió concentrarme lo suficiente, genial eso nunca lo intente, bueno que más da no es como si me esperaran en la granja de todos modos.

**&Suit Apple Ecres&.**

Se puede ver como la bebe de los Apple estaba llorando a mares y todos incluyendo a la poni naranja estaban haciendo lo que podía para poder calmarla sin embargo nada parecía calmarla y la familia no sabía que más hacer en eso el poni rojo entro a la casa bastante desesperado.

**Applejack_ **cállate de una vez mosca con patas.

**Abuela Smith_ c**ielos Big dime encontraste a Vegetto en la granja,- ante la mención del nombre la bebe parecía calmarse un poco, poniendo nervioso al poni rojo.

**Big Mac_ **ehhh, NOP,- dijo sonriendo nervioso en eso la bebe volvió a llorar aún más fuerte,- ahhh Vegetto cuando te encuentre te matare.

**Applejack/Abuela_ **no si yo lo hago primero.

**Applejack_ **cierra la boca mocosa,- dijo tomándola en sus cascos y comenzando arrullarla para sorpresa de los presentes,- que molesta.

**Abuela Smith_ **sigue así pequeña lo estas logrando,- pero lo que si dejo sorprendido a su familia.

**Applejack_ Calla mi vida,**

No hay que llorar,

Duerme y sueña feliz.

Siempre tú debes

Mi arrullo llevar,

Así yo estaré junto a ti.

Con eso la pequeña Apple Bloom al fin se quede dormida en los cascos de su hermana quien la estaba viendo con algo de seriedad después se la dio a su abuela y se retiró a su habitación en silencio la familia se quedó callada hasta que escucharon la puerta serrarse.

**Big Mac_ **abuela, esa canción es.

**Abuela Smith_ **YEEP, la canción que tus padres le cantaban antes de dormir, ese niño... Este tan vivo y muerto a la vez.

**&Prado del bosque Everfree&.**

**Vegetto_ **baya, por alguna extraña razón siento que estoy pero bien muerto, ñee, no importa regresemos a lo del fuego.

El chico se sentó en posición de meditación y serró los ojos para poder concentrarse... 30 minutos después él estaba en el suelo completamente dormido sin una preocupación clara hasta que comenzó a despertar a causa del sol.

**Vegetto_ **ahhhh, ay no inventes me quede dormido, y en los animes y demás lo hacen ver como cosa fácil, umm y si está relacionado a mis emociones, digo el fuego se relaciona con el enojo y desde que llegue me la paso lo más calmado que puedo, muy bien pero tendría que pensar en cosa que me asieran enojar, creo que solo tengo que pensar en mi situación y de dejar de tratar de ser comprensivo, no sé quién soy, estoy en un mundo que no es mío y no sé porque.

En eso comenzó a pensar en su situación siendo este algo frustrante, no saber quien eres mas sin embargo tiene conocimiento de algo que tal vez ni siquiera sea cierto, se comenzó a desesperar y sus ojos se comenzaron a poner de un color rojo y su cuerpo comenzó a liberar fuego de su cuerpo mientras más se enojaba.

**Vegetto_ **AHHHHHHH,- el fuego se comenzó a expandir aún más,- MALDICION QUIEN DEMONIOS SOY.

En eso el ve sus cascos y de apoco intento calmarse pero al ver que el fuego no se iba izo lo más sensato, se lanzó al lago donde el agua saco vapor y halos pocos segundos Vegetto salió todo empapado y comenzó a nadar como si fuera un perrito hasta que llego a la orilla del lago.

**Vegetto_ **guau, oficialmente eso fue peligroso, sentía que mi cuerpo se sobre calentaba, ay no inventes podía sentir que me iba a derretir o a explotar, fue horrible, fue horrible, pero esa es una razón para poder dominarlo, si exploto a lastimo a alguien, eso no sería bonito, bueno intentémoslo de nuevo, pero esta vez intentare mantener el control, algo así a lo Hulk.

Nuestro protagonista regreso al centro del prado y estabes dejo que la emociones fluyeran libres en su cabeza y de apoco de nueva cuenta sus ojos se pusieron rojos y el fuego de su cuerpo donde este intentaba calmarse pero sin llegar realmente a despejar todo el enojo.

**Vegetto_ **esto es más complicado de lo que pensé,- dijo liberando más y más llamas,- cálmate piensa el algo que te calme pero que a la vez te ponga enojado... APPLEJACK.

Al mencionar el nombre las llamas comenzaron a entrar a su cuerpo y de apoco solo un pequeño brillo rojo quedaba al igual que sus ojos de un rojo tomate, este solo suspiro para después ver sus cascos con el brillo extraño.

**Vegetto_ **se siente algo extraño,- en eso una llama sale de su casco,- se siente cálido y a la ves frio es raro sabiendo que es fuego,- en eso junta el fuego hasta formar una esfera y la lanza al lago que libera una pequeña explosión,- wow dijo el perro, esto es increíble, ahora puedo hacerlo todo, veamos.

Junto de nuevo sus cascos y lanzó un potente ataque de fuego que a causa de la fuerza de tención salió volando en contra de un árbol y al caer quedo algo aturdido para después perder el aura y sus ojos volvieron a ser de color negro.

**Vegetto_ **auuu, eso me dolió mucho, debo tener más cuidado o me romperé la cabezota.

**¿?_ **valla, valla, pero miren que tenemos aquí.

**¿?2_ **jajajaja, un pequeño bocadillo.

**¿?3_ **queee buenooo, me estaba muriendooo de ambreeee.

**Vegetto_ **ahijó, estoy escuchando voces.

Desde las sombras apareció lo que sería una criatura cuadrúpeda bastante grande, se trataba de un ser con al parecer tres cabezas, la mayoría parecía la de un tigre similar a un diente de sable, la segunda cabeza era la de una cabra y su cola se trataba de una serpiente quienes estaban viendo a Vegetto con una sonrisa zurrona.

**Vegetto_ **valla, una quimera, y este muy feo.

**Sapiente_ **dissculpaa, que no me mirasss.

**Vegetto_ **hay perdón señorita, es que no la avia visto.

**Cabra_ **uhm, no me importa lo que pienses enano, pero si me las pagaras,- en eso se lame los labios,- serás delicioso.

**Vegetto_ **ummm, no se supone que las cabras no comen carne.

**Cabra_ **estar tanto tiempo con estos dos se pegan algunas costumbres, y mi favorita, filete de poni.

**Vegetto_ **filete, donde,- dijo mostrando los colmillos,- salí y no pude desayunar.

**Serpiente_ **bayaaa, el bode tienee colmiyosss, eso te haceee masss exsoticoo.

**Tigre_ **déjense de tonterías, me estoy muriendo de hambre y esta charla no ayuda en nada.

**Vegetto_ **ahhh, ya entendi tu eres el agua fiesta,- dijo asiendo que el tigre gruñera enojado,- cálmate gatito no te enojes o me equivoco chicas.

**Las dos_ **no, estas en lo correcto, niño.

**Tigre_ **bailare sobre tus huesos mocosos.

**Serpiente_ **dime lindo, cuales son tusss ultimasss palabrasss.

**Vegetto_ **solo diré que no les conviene enfrentarme, puedo ser pequeño, pero soy muy fuerte y no quisiera hacerles daño... Bueno almenas a la serpiente, se ve linda.

**Serpiente_ **de verdadddd,- dijo sonrojada,- heresss muyyy lindooo, te recordareee cuando te este masticandooo.

Sin más la quimera se lanzó contra el chico este dio un salto lo más alto que pudo haciendo que la quimera pasara de largo pera la cabeza de la serpiente usando la boca tomo su casco trasero para después lanzarlo contra unos árboles, Vegetto se levantó algo adolorido solo para recibir un golpe de parte de la parte del tigre quien después le lanzó un rugido siendo que Vegetto consiguió tomar una roca con su casco y la lanzó dándole en el rostro y después el recibió una envestida de parte de la cabra que lo hiso chocar con otro árbol.

**Vegetto_ **aún, eso sí me dolió, oigan no creen que se pasaron.

**Tigre_ **ja, eso no es nada mocoso, ya no eres tan gracioso como antes verdad.

**Vegetto_ **solo tengo una cosa para decir,- dijo llamando su atención.

**Sapiente_ **yyyy esoo esss, cariñitooo.

**Vegetto_ **_**INTERNAL FIRE.**_

De su cuerpo salió una gran cantidad de fuego que poco después entro a su cuerpo dejando al Pegaso con un brillo rojo este al poner su vista al frente este les mostro unos ojos de color rojo y dio unos cuantos pasos para después lanzar un golpe al aire lanzando algo de fuego que la quimera esquivo por los pelos.

**Vegetto_ **je, dime una cosa quimera, aun quieres luchar contra alguien que controla el fuego como yo.

**Cabra_ **sabes, eso te ara más delicioso pequeñito.

**Vegetto_ **ahhhh, si acaban de ver que saque fuego de mis cascos verdad,- dijo mostrando las llamas de sus cascos,- no se ustedes pero yo ya me hubiera ido.

**Tigre_ **jajajajaja eso me gusta aún más, después de todo no nos gusta la comida fácil,- dijo a lo que las otras dos asintieron con una sonrisa,- además nos gusta lo picante,- dijo pasando su lengua por su boca al igual que las otras dos.

**Serpiente_ **estooo se volviooo masss divertidooo.

La quimera salió contra el al igual que Vegetto antes de llegar el dio un salto para después liberar fuego la quimera se cubrió con sus garras y la serpiente le dio un golpe con su cabeza que lo hizo retroceder un poco, la manticora no queriendo esperar se lanzó contra el a lo que Vegetto creo una esfera de fuego en sus cascos y lo lanzó dándole de lleno a la quimera quien solo se sacudió algo aturdió para después este lanzarse al igual que él, la quimera se levantó a dos patas y trato de aplastar a Vegetto quien como pudo resistió parándose a dos patas y ambos comenzaron a tener una batalla de fuerza, pero entonces la serpiente mordió la pierna del niño y lo comenzó a azotar contra el suelo en repetidas ocasiones para después dejarlo caer.

**Vegetto_ **oye, si recuerdan que soy un niño ¿verdad?

**Tigre_ **ya, como si fuera un tipo normal.

**Cabra_ **es cierto liberas fuego como si de aire se tratase mocoso, no serás una especie de demonio.

**Vegetto_ **oye, no es tan fácil como tú crees sabes, tengo un friego de calor en estos momentos y de lo otro, no se tal vez lo sea o tal vez no.

**Serpiente_ **yyy dimeee, comooo te llamassss.

**Vegetto_ **ay pero que grosero de mi parte mi nombre es Vegetto un gusto conocerte quimera o tienes algún otro nombre.

**Tigre_ **eso sería dependiendo de quién es el jefe... No es fácil compartir cuerpo sabes,- dijo con una poke face.

**Cabra_ **si, sabes lo molesto que es tener a tu hermano encima de tu hombro todo el tiempo.

**Vegetto_ **ustedes sí que saben darle otro significado a esa frase y a decir verdad,- dijo de forma pensativa,- no estoy muy seguro de tener algún hermano a decir verdad,- en eso recuerda a los Apple,- aunque puede que sin querer conseguí algunos.

**&Habitación de Applejack&.**

Se puede ver que el poni naranja estaba en su habitación viendo el techo recordando a sus padres bastante tristes hasta que recuerda a Vegetto y su pequeño viaje a Manhattan eso la ase sonreír, pero después de unos segundos su cara se pone bastante seria.

**Applejack_ **no sé porque, pero si antes quería lastimar a Vegetto, ahora siento que su entrepierna no saldrá intacta.

En eso su hermano que estaba en la entrada para decirle del almuerzo al escucharla hablar solo comenzó a retirarse muuuuy lentamente de la habitación y sentía pena por el chico ya que por alguna razón se sintió muy feliz pero parece que su hermanita no compartió el sentimiento.

**&Campo de batalla&.**

Se puede ver como Vegetto se abrasa mientras un recorrido de miedo pasa por toda su espalda asiéndolo sudar frio y a temblar un poco, de repente no quería ver a su amiga Applejack y ese sentimiento aumento aún más después de su último pensamiento.

**Serpiente_ **a mí no me molestaaa, me haceee sentir, monos solaaaa.

**Vegetto_ **mejor terminemos ya, aun necesito seguir practicando mis habilidades, aunque admito que son unos buenos adversarios.

**Tigre_ **la juventud de hoy en día no sabe respetar a sus mayores.

La quimera se lanzó contra Vegetto al llegar con su cola intento darle un golpe pero el Pegaso se quitó y le dio una envestida con su cuerpo cubierto en fuego que la quimera rápidamente recinto y después lanzó un rígido que obligo al Pegaso a taparse las orejas en eso el recibió una fuerte envestida por parte de la parte de cabra que lo dejo bastante lastimado, las serpiente lo tomo del casco y lo azoto con fuerza contra el suelo y después lo soltó en el aire, en plena caída el tigre le dio un golpe que lo y so caer con fuerza.

**Tigre_ **jajajajajaja hoy comeremos carne en la cena,- en eso él se comienza a levantar así que él le dio un golpe con la cola haciéndolo caer de nuevo,- mejor quédate en el suelo niño,- pero en eso Vegetto se levantó y se puso en guardia de nuevo.

**Vegetto_ **podría hacer esto todo el día,- dijo como el capitán américa, la quimera le lanzó un zarpazo que el evito agachándose,- oye ten cuidado, me despeinas,- la cola intento darle una mordida pero el niño solo se quitó haciendo que esta mordiera una roca,- aún, eso debió doler, oigan comparten dolor a que con usted,- en eso la cabra intento darle una envestida pero Vegetto se quitó dando una vuelta como una bailarina de valet,- hole toro, jejeje esto se hace divertido,- una segunda envestida vino y él se izó aun lado solo que estabas él le puso el casco asiéndolo caer en unos troncos que el coloco para ponerlo de práctica de tiro al blanco,- chusa, jejeje.

**Los tres_ **deja de burlarte mocoso/niño/cariñooo,- dijeron los tres,- ellos se lanzaron pero el niño dio un salto mientras tomaba aire.

**Vegetto_ **_**LANSALLAMAS.**_

Un poderoso torrentes de llamas salió de la boca del Pegaso directo contra la quimera quien se agacho pero aun así recibió algo del ataque que de apoco comenzó a incendiar el pelaje de la quimera siendo que esta comenzó a correr en círculos mientras que la serpiente solo podía soplar para intentar apagarlo sin mucho resultado.

**Quimera_ **ME QUEMOOOO,- dijo corriendo en círculos,-AYUDAAAA MAAAAA.

**Vegetto_ **chispitas, esto se puso feo,- en eso comenzó a ver a todas partes y después solo sonrió,- oigan rápido el lago.

En eso la quimera no se lo pensó mucho y se lanzó al agua para poder apagar las llamas el Pegaso se acercó al lago y sus cascos se colocaron de un rojo intenso él se colocó en dos cascos y con todas sus fuerzas golpeo el agua.

**Vegetto_ **_**BOILING WATER.**_

En eso sumergió sus cascos que estaban en llamas y de repente el agua del lago comenzó a sacar vapor y después esta comenzó a hervir a un punto donde las burbujas ya eran vistas de repente del agua salió la quimera completamente roja acusa del agua del lago y esta rápidamente se adentró al bosque dejando a Vegetto riendo como loco en el suelo.

**Vegetto_ **jejejejeje, no puedo respirar, jejeje,- en eso ve sus cascos y después solo suspira,- parece que soy más fuerte, eso o tuve suerte, bueno no importa,- en eso sus ojos regresan a la normalidad y el aura desaparece y el cae de cara contra el suelo sin poder levantarse,- ok, esto podría ser un problema.

**&Más tarde&.**

Ya estada oscuro y en la granja de la familia Apple los integrantes incluyendo a la pequeña bebe estaban preocupados porque Vegetto no había regresado a la casa y como dijo ya estaba oscuro por loque la familia estaba bastante preocupada, e septo Applejack quien tenía un sartén en los cascos la abuela una escoba y la mini Apple con una palita de plástico imitando la cara de su hermana mayor.

**Applejack_ **cuando vuelva, les aseguro que no le quedara ningún hueso sano.

**Abuela Smith_ **ja, eso no es nada con lo que yo le are cuando regrese.

**Apple Bloom_ **dada, bugada,- dijo moviendo los casquitos con la pala.

**Applejack_ **por primera vez ti y yo estamos de acuerdo enana.

En eso la puerta de la entrada se comienza a abrir y de esta se asoma Vegetto con algo de cautela y al ver a las tres féminas en la entrada de la casa decidió hacer lo más sensato, correr y no parar, por desgracia en medio de su huida fue detenido por Big Mac quien tenía una cara un lastima.

**Vegetto_ **no rojo, no me traiciones.

**Big Mac_ **lo siento gris, pero no tengo opción.

El poni sin más lanzó al Pegaso dentro de la casa y serró el puerto con fuerza, el chico sin más levantó la vista algo asustado y se encontró con la mirada de tres fieras.

**Abuela Smith_ **alguna última palabra niño.

**Vegetto_ **si... ¿Que hay para cenar?

Y con esas ultimas palabras en la casa solo se podían oír gritos de disculpa y de súplica los cuales eran callados por unos golpes un tanto fuertes, tiempo después se puede ver al chico con unos cuantos chichones en la cabeza y toda la familia sentados en la mesa cenando.

**Abuela Smith_ **y dime niño, porque te desapareciste todo el día.

**Vegetto_ **puesss, me aparecieron cosas que tenía que hacer y no podía ignorar.

**Applejack_ **acaso tú has podido recordar algo de tu pasado.

**Vegetto_ **a decir verdad,- dijo poniendo una cara pensativa y la familia le puso atención,- la verdad no.

**Applejack_ **tonto,- dijo en un suspiro,- no pareces muy preocupado por eso sabes.

**Vegetto_ **a decir verdad no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer para solucionar ese problema por lo que no me queda de otra que esperar que algo suceda.

Sin más la familia siguió con sus alimentos, pero Vegetto pudo notar que Applejack estaba bastante molesta no solo con el sino también con su hermanita, en eso él se puso a pensar en una solución y se le ocurrió una idea, pero no era muy bonita y tenía sus riesgos, simplemente miro a la bebe y le dio una sonrisa un tanto triste.

Al día siguiente los dos Apple más su invitado estaban trabajando en la granja, siendo que Applejack siendo que ahí siendo de la misma edad que Vegetto no podía realizar muchas cosas a causa de su edad, una vez los trabajos terminaron Vegetto se acercó a la poni naranja quien estaba pensando en algunas cosas.

**Vegetto_ **oye Applejack, dime en que estás pensando.

**Applejack_ **en nada importante realmente, dime necesitas algo.

**Vegetto_ **si te quiero hacer una pregunta,- dijo poniéndose serio, cosa que es raro en él,- dime una cosa Applejack, que sientes realmente ante tu hermana.

**Applejack_ **ella no es mi hermana,- dijo con seriedad,- y la verdad apenas y tolero el verla.

**Vegetto_ **interesante, aunque puedo sentir algo de duda en tus palabras, aunque es algo casi inpersptible.

**Applejack_ **claro que no,- dijo molesta,- no la quiero en lo más mínimo, ella solo estorba en esta casa.

**Vegetto_ **y porque no deshacerse de ese estorbo,- dijo haciendo que Applejack lo mirase sorprendida,- puedo ayudarte a desacerté de ella, pero solo tú te desharás por completo, claro si es que quieres.

**Applejack_ **porque el interés,- dijo desconfiada,- no se supone que tú y ella son muy unidos.

**Vegetto_ **si lo somos,- dijo con simpleza,- pero estoy dispuesto a ayudar a mi amiga.

**Applejack_ **yyy, como lo haremos.

**Vegetto_ **descuida, puedo no tener cerebro, pero tengo una idea.

Esa misma noche mientras la familia Apple estaba durmiendo tranquilamente se puede ver como la puerta es abierta y de ahí salen dos sombras siendo estas las de Vegetto y Applejack quienes tenían en sus cascos a la pequeña bebe Apple, ellos caminaron hasta un rio donde pusieron a la pequeña bebe en una canasta.

El plan era bástate fácil, dejar a la niña en la canasta y dejar que el agua hiciera todo el trabajo ya estando en el lugar Vegetto coloco la canasta mientras que Applejack tenía a la bebe dormida en sus cascos.

**Vegetto_ **muy bien niña, solo tienes que dejar a la pequeña en la canasta y darle un empujón y listo,- dijo serio,- y mejor aslo rápido, empiezo a tener frio.

**Applejack_ **ya voy deja de molestar,- en eso ve a la bebe con seriedad,- hoy dejaras de molesta.

En eso ella se acercó a la canasta y estaba por colocar al mini poni, pero la vio un poco y esta comenzó a despertar y al ver a su hermana mayor solo soltó una sonrisita para después tocar la nariz de su hermana.

**Apple Bloom_ **Applejack,- dijo la niña con una risita.

**Applejack_ **dijo mi nombre,- dijo sorprendida para después verla,- sus primeras palabras fue mi nombre,- en eso ve la caja,- pero, entonces,- en eso siente que la tocan el hombro siendo este el chico.

**Vegetto_ **te diré que pasara, no harás lo que venimos,- dijo tomando a la bebe quien rio por el gesto,- por más que digas que no la quieres la verdad estado lo contrario, yaqué,- dijo dándole una foto de sus padres,- ella se parece a tu papa no crees, ella te recuerda a tu padre por eso no podías verla pero, la quieres y esa es la verdad,- dijo dándosela.

**Applejack_ **y-yo,- dijo con un nudo en la garganta para después abrazar a su hermana mientras lloraba,- lo siento hermanita, de verdad perdóname por ser una tonta,- dijo aumentando su llanto.

**Apple Bloom_ **Applejack,- dijo la niña mirando a su hermana con algo de tristeza.

**Applejack_ **descuida dulzura,- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas,- no dejare que nada te haga daño, tu hermana siempre estará para ti.

**Vegetto_ **esto es lo suficiente para hacer que un hombre llora y está bien, lagrimita sal,- dijo mientras una lagrima salía de su ojo,- será mejor volver, en serio está haciendo frio.

**Applejack_ **Vegetto... Muchas gracias,- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla al igual que la bebe quien imito a su hermana,- pero dime, que hubiera pasado si no me hubiera arrepentido.

**Vegetto_ **bueno, solo tendría que pensar en algo más, además de que tendría que nadar a media noche, bueno vámonos.

Los dos regresaron a la granja siendo que Applejack estaba muy cariñosa con su hermana quien estaba feliz del trato, todo mientras Vegetto las veía con una sonrisa tal vez el metodo fue muy crudo para muchos pero esa era la forma más eficiente de que Applejack entendiera, si había más claro, pero esta era la más eficaz.

Cuando la abuela y el hermano mayor de los Apple despertaron y bajaron para poder seguir con su día daría se sorprendieron pues Applejack estaba alimentado a su hermana con un biberón y Vegetto estaba con ella mirándola mientras la pequeña niña cantaba para hacer dormir a su hermanita.

**Applejack_** **Calla mi vida,**

No hay que llorar,

Duerme y sueña feliz.

Siempre tú debes

Mi arrullo llevar,

Así yo estaré junto a ti.

**Apple Bloom_ **Applajack.

Finalmente la pequeña se quedó profundamente dormida, el hermano sonrió feliz por la escena, mientras la abuela ella comenzó a llorar de felicidad, al fin sus dos ñetas se llevaban bien, por un segundo pudo jurar que vio a sus hijo ver esto con una gran sonrisa y vieron a Vegetto que parecía que igual los veía y solo sonrió, gesto que ellos imitaron para después desaparecer, el chico se acercó a la abuela y le dio un abraso que ella acepto.

**Vegetto_ **se lo dije abuela,- susurro de forma calmada para separarse y ver denuedo la escena,- yo me encargo.

**Continuara.**

**Aqui esta el terser capitulo algo sad al final creo yo, como dije en este mes quiero poner almenos 5 capitulos para terminar este año y tengo el capitulo 4 hecho y el 5 mas de la mitad pero aun no los boy a subir, bueno este,**

**Feliz navidad jojojojo y todo lo demas la verdad no soy muy fan de estas fechas, asta mi familia me llama grinchs por cosas personales bueno y gual pasense la bonito y pues.**

**Un abrazo Psicologico con olor a navidad nos vemos chau-chau.**


	4. capitulo 4

_**.**_

_**3- un regalo para Applejack,**_

_**Aprendiendo la Mo-vuelo.**_

_**.**_

Un nuevo día se alzaba en la granja de los Apple, donde desde que las dos niñas de la familia se llevan mejor las cosas son mas felices y tranquilas y todo gracias a Vegetto un chico que salió de prácticamente nada, pero para la familias eso ya no les importaba para nada, en estos momentos se puede ver a una molesta Applejack con Big Mac quien estaba buscando ayuda de su amigo quien en estos momentos se estaba haciendo el loco.

**Big Mac_ **resentido,- susurro molesto,- ya te lo dije Applejack, en estos momentos no puedo jugar y Vegetto está ocupado ayudándonos con el trabajo.

**Applejack_ **entonces porque yo no puedo ayudar,- dijo desanimada,- no me quieren.

**Abuela Smith_ **no es eso niña,- dijo acercándose,- es solo que aun eres muy pequeña o más bien joven, aun no estás lo suficiente mente grande.

**Applejack_ **¿Que?, pero si Vegetto es de mi misma edad y el está trabajando.

**Big Mac_ **bueno, el bastante fuerte a decir verdad y tengo que decir que estoy sorprendido.

**Vegetto_ **buenos, que les digo, vamos Applejack porque no juegas con Apple Bloom, despues de todo ella también necesita cariño.

**Applejack_ **no es que no quiera, pero no sería lo mismo.

**Abuela Smith_ **lo siento cariño, pero ya tenemos que regresar al trabajo.

La pequeña Apple se fue bastante triste a la casa la abuela comenzó a recoger las manzanas y Vegetto solo golpeaba los arboles, gracias a el entrenamiento y que ahora podía dominar el fuego se había vuelto mas fuerte, no es algo que el entienda, pero no le molestaba el ser más fuerte, por otro lado Big solo veía como su hermana se iba bastante decaída y triste, como su hermano mayor eso le hacía sentir bastante mal así que tomo una decisión.

Durante el trabajo Vegetto estaba pensando mucho en lo que estaba viviendo, desde su llegada no se había puesto a pensar el porqué estaba en ese lugar, el tener poderes no parecía seña que tenía que enfrentarse contra un ser poderoso, además que si ese fuera el caso ya hubiera sido contactado o advertido para que se preparara y se hiciera más fuerte, bueno lo único que le quedaba era hacerse más fuerte y disfrutar la vida.

Después del trabajo que termino temprano Big le había pedido a Vegetto hablar con él sin que se diera cuenta su hermana ahí el poni le dijo su problema y su odia que se le había ocurrido al poni de color rojo.

**Vegetto_ **entonces, quieres darle un regalo a tu hermana,- dijo algo confundido.

**Big Mac_ **podrías bajar la vos por favor,- susurro algo molesto.

**Vegetto_ **ehh, y eso porque.

**Big Mac_ **es una sorpresa, necesito tu ayuda para saber que regalarle.

**Vegetto_ **ahhh ya entendí, muy bien rojo, te ayudare, mañana iremos al pueblo y buscaremos que regalarle a tu hermana.

**Big Mac_ **gracias gris, sabía que podía confiar en ti para este trabajo.

**Vegetto_ **no creas que ya olvide tu traición,- el poni solo sonrió algo nervioso,- bueno será mejor ir, sinceramente lo único que deseo en estos momentos es poder dormir.

**Big Mac_ **como digas, es una suerte que mañana no tengamos trabajo en la granja.

Sin mas ambos chicos regresaron a la casa donde después de cenar ambos jóvenes se retiraron a sus habitaciones a descansar, al día siguiente Applejack fue a la escuela y los dos jóvenes aprovecharon para salir y poder ver que darle a la poni naranja, en su camino Vegetto pudo ver a una pareja de pegasos teniendo una carriola pero decidió simplemente ignorarlos.

**Vegetto_ **y dime rojo, tienes alguna idea de que podría gustarle a tu hermana.

**Big Mac_ **ehhhh, a decir verdad, yo esperaba que tu tuvieras una idea,- dijo algo nervioso,- dime tienes alguna.

**Vegetto_ **¿Quien oí?, no sé, no se supone que tu tendrás alguna idea, quiero decir es tu hermana o no.

**Big Mac_ **bueno, sí, pero ella ha pasado mucho tiempo con tigo, no te ha contado algo que ella quiere.

**Vegetto_ **pues no se la verdad, ummm, tendremos que caminar hasta encontrar algo bueno o tu que crees.

**Big Mac_ **bueno, por desgracia no tenemos muchas opciones.

Sin mas ambos niños se dividieron para poder encontrar algo de interés, por el lado de Big el estaba buscando cosas de granja o cosas que pudieran ayudar a su hermana en el trabajo, cosa que tal vez funcionaria con su versión adulta pero no con esta.

Por su parte Vegetto estaba buscando cosas que le gustarían normalmente a una niña de la edad de Applejack, en eso pudo ver como unos pegasos hablaban de forma animada para después estos levantar sus alas y emprender el vuelo al cielo.

**Vegetto_ **órale, se me había olvidado que se podía hacer eso,- en eso ve sus alas,- ahora que lo pienso, desde que llegue ni siquiera me he molestado en probar estas bellezas, pero seria difícil intentar volar, supongo es algo que debo practicar por si las dudas... Y porque suena divertido jejejejeje,- el niño solo se comenzó a reír de forma inesperada.

**Poni_ **oye niño este bien,- frente a Vegetto un poni de color verde con cabellos azul se le acercó preocupada,- tal vez deberías ir al hospital.

**Vegetto_ **eh?, claro que estoy bien porque la pregunta.

**Poni_ **bueno, no es normal ver a un niño reír en medio de la calle de la nada.

**Vegetto_ **en serio ice eso,- pregunto algo sorprendido, no lo había notado,- bueno no importa, dudo que este loco todavía.

**Poni_ **¿Todavía? Chico eres raro.

**Vegetto_ **bueno, no voy a desmentir eso, por cierto hablando de Bob- esponja, no sabe donde puedo encontrar un regalo para una niña.

**Poni_ **una niña, baya no me digas que a tu edad a tienes novia jijijiji, dime que edad tienes.

**Vegetto_ **bueno, primero, no es mi novia, es solo una amiga... Me sentí como cierto héroe de temática de gato... Raro, en segunda la verdad no sé cuantos años tenga.

**Poni_ **no sabes tu edad, eso sí es raro, bueno para responder a tu pregunta, por aquella calle hay una pequeña plaza, tal vez encentres algo para tu poni especial

**Vegetto_ ¿poni** especia?, no lo creo, pero gracias por la información señora.

Sin más el pequeño Pegaso de color gris salió corriendo en busca de su amigo para informarle que sabía de un lugar donde tal vez encontrarían algo para la pequeña Applejack, cuando por fin lo encontró este estaba viendo unas herramientas de cocina, cosa que molesto al chico pues ella aun era una niña.

**Vendedor_ **y con esta cuchara tu hermana estará bastante contenta.

**Big Mac_ **baya, las cucharas son impresionantes.

**Vegetto_ **oye rojo,- este lo volta a ver,- eres más ingenua de lo que pensé, en fin vámonos se dónde encontrar lo que necesitamos.

**Biga Mac_ **pero, que hay de la cuchara.

**Vegetto_ **hay muchas en la cocina de la granja y usted,- dejo apuntando al vendedor,- intente engañar a mi amigo, y le rompo las pata,- dijo asustando al vendedor.

**Vendedor_ **está bien, lo que tú digas mocoso.

Sin mas ambos poni por fin llegaron a la dichosa plaza y en realidad había muchos puesto de donde escoger, asique ambos niños comenzaron a recorrer el lugar para encontrar algo que pudiera gustarle a su hermana y amiga.

Primero encontraron un lugar donde vendían bastantes muñecas, cosa que Vegetto creyó que sería adecuado para alguien de la edad de Applejack.

**Big Mac_ **no estoy seguro, tú conoces a mi hermana, no es de jugar con muñecas.

**Vegetto_ **ya que lo mencionas es cierto, ella no es de jugar a estas cosas.

Después encontraron otro donde había un puesto de lámparas donde toda tenia difieres formas, Big Mac creyó que esto sería perfecto.

**Vegetto_ **no estoy seguro amigo, a tu hermana no le gustan estas cosas pues la hacen sentir como una niña.

**Big Mac_ **es cierto, además ella hace más de dos años que duerme con la luz apagada.

Sin más buscaron otro lugar donde vendían unas extrañas estatuas de gallo, cosa que Vegetto creyó que sería perfecto pues hasta cierto punto al poni le gustaban los animales aunque claro no se compara con cierto Pegaso de color amarillo.

**Big Mac_ **se que a mi hermana le gustan los animales, pero al menos yo no quiero despertar y ver eso en la mañana.

**Vegetto_ **bueno, si lo vemos así, supongo que tienes rosón.

Después al caminar se encontraron con un puesto donde vendían copas de cristal que eran bastante bonitos, por lo que el poni rojo pensó quesería perfecta para su hermanita Applejack, pues sentía que fallaba como hermano.

**Vegetto_ **dudo que a ella le guste la copa, además conociéndola no la cuidaría del todo y la rompería en tres días máximo.

**Big Mac_ **umm supongo que tienes razón, esas cosas son muy delicadas y podría lastimarse.

Al seguir con su camino se encontraron con un legar donde había muchos Comics por loque ambos se pusieron a leer mientras pensaban en llevarle una a la poni.

**Vegetto_ **oye espera, a tu hermana le gusta leer comics.

**Big Mac_ **silencio tengo que saber como el súper poni salva Equestripolis.

**Vendedor_ **si lo tocas lo pagas.

Después al caminar y ver una carpa con la imajen de unos animales entraron, pero dentro solo había animales que a simple vista harán muy agresivas y bastante peligrosas, los niños se vieron y sonrieron para después asentir.

**Big Mac/ Vegetto_ **siguiente/ NEX,- dijeron respectivamente.

Después estaban en frente de un puesto don de la dueña vendía toda clase de joyas, Vegetto supuso que tal vez a ella le gustaría algunos.

**Big Mac_ **a mi hermana no le gusta este tipo de cosas eso es seguro.

**Vegetto_ **además pensándolo con calma... No podemos pagarlo.

Después estaban en un lugar donde vendían cosas de cocina... De nuevo, tenían cacerolas, sartenes, hoyas y si cucharas, además de otras cocas, Big estaba pensando en llevar un molde para pie.

**Vegetto_ **no creo que sea una bueno idea, tu hermana aun es una niña después de todo.

**Big Mac_ **siii, no quiero morir envenenado o que Applejack queme la casa.

Después ambos niños están en una fila para poder ordenar una amburguesa, claro que no harán de carne pero pues peor es nada, eso hasta que el poni rojo vio donde estaban.

**Big Mac_ **oyes espera, que hacemos en este lugar.

**Vegetto_ **pues no se tu pero yo tengo hambre.

Ambos niños estaban en medio del camino acostados mientras veían el cielo sin saber que mas hacer pues habían estado en todos los puestos y cada uno se encargo de matar las idea del otro como buenos amigos los ponis que los veían los ignoraban eso hasta que la misma poni de antes se acercó algo cansada por reconocer al pequeño Pegaso de antes pues ahora estaba acompañado en medio de la calle.

**Poni_ **tu de nuevo niño, ahora que pasa, porque estas en medio de la calle.

**Vegetto_ **hola señorita, lo que sucede es que no encontramos nada para esa niña.

**Poni_ **te refieres a tu poni especial de la que me constaté antes.

**Big Mac_ **el no es el poni especial de nadie,- dijo molesto.

**Vegetto_ **ahuché, oyes eso, es mi corazoncito que se rompió por tu culpa.

**Big Mac_ **eso no me importa aléjate de mi hermanita me escuchaste.

**Vegetto_ **valla que puedes ser ruidoso cuando quieres, en fin, no sabemos que comprarle.

**Poni_ **han pensado en algo que le pueda gustar a la niña en sí.

**Big Mac_ **así es, pero no encontramos algo, yo solo quiero que ella no esté sola cuando nosotros trabajemos en la granja.

Al escucharlo al poni no puedo evitar sonreír con ternura al pensar en lo lindo que eso era, mientras Vegetto se había molestado pues pensó que solo quería darle un regalo por haberse reconciliado con su hermana de lo contrario hubiera pensado en algo mejor.

**Vegetto_ **porque no lo dijiste ante, eso nos hubiera servido desde un principio.

**Big Mac_ **ayudad, de que nos hubiera ayudar eso.

**Poni_ **bueno, creo que con esa información hubieran reducido la cantidad de buque da de cosas a limitarse a solo cosas que harían que la niña se sintiera entretenida o acompañada.

Ante eso el poni rojo se puso a pensar y si dio cuenta que tenía razón, se puso nervioso al ver la cara molesta a de su amigo y la cara extraña de la poni que ahí estaba, Vegetto solo suspiro cansado por la pérdida de tiempo y la poni solo sonrió compresiva.

**Poni_ **descuida pequeño, estoy seguro que senos ocurrirá algo para tu hermanita.

**Vegetto_ **ya que,- dijo suspirando algo cansado,- veamos, si espera que Applejack no se sienta sola tendría que hacer algo que la ga compañía.

**Poni_ **también tiene que ser algo con lo que pueda jugar para que se entretenga.

**Vegetto_ **pero también algo que sea seguro y pueda cuidarla... Eso es.

**Vegetto/Poni_ **UNA MASCOTA,- gritaron al mismo tiempo.

**Big Mac_ **¿una mascota?- pregunto confundido,- no creo que eso funcione.

**Poni_ **claro que funcionara, es mas solo piénsalo, ella tendrá a alguien con quien poder jugar y tu podrás trabajar sin preocupación.

**Vegetto_ **es el crimen perfecto, ahora el problema es que animal conseguiremos.

**Big Mac_ **¿Que tal un pollo?,- en eso ambos ponis lo ven molestos,- bueno yo nomas decía.

**Poni_ **no se compliquen la vida, consigan algo más normal, como un perro por ejemplo.

**Vegetto_ **esa es una gran idea gracias señorita, vámonos rojo.

**Big Mac_ **se los agradezco de verdad, andando gris.

**Poni_ **cuídense niños y no se metan en problemas,- en eso ella ve al frente,- y recuerden niños y niñas siempre coman verduras y agane caso a su mama.

En eso los ponis que la estaban viendo se comenzaron a retirar al ver que estaba hablando sola ella solo se sonrojo y siguió su camino sintiéndose feliz de haber ayudado a unos niños con sus problemas.

Mientras eso pasaba ambos niños se encontraron en una tienda de animales donde al entrar se encontraron con barios anímeles como, perros, gatos, conejos, ardillas y uno que otro oso... ¿Que? Es lo que había en el lugar, los chicos solo estaban buscando un cachorro o algo para poder dárselo a la pequeña Applejack.

**Vegetto_ **oye, ves alguno que te agrade... Rojo me estas escuchando,- al ver a su amigo este estaba viendo los pollos,- enserio hay pollos aquí, oye Big no se supone que hay muchos en la granja.

**Big Mac_ **sí, pero yo no puedo tener uno propio, es por eso que quiero uno.

**Vegetto_ **eres más raro de lo que imagine, bueno no importa, veamos, ay que son estas cosas,- dijo viendo a una especie de horón.

**En cargado_ **son hurones,- lol,- te interesa una cría o algo, como ves tengo muchas.

**Vegetto_ **a la grande le puse cuca,- dijo de forma rondón.

El encargado solo se rio un poco después de decirle que buscaban unos cachorros el encargado les mostro en donde estaban y es cuando ambos ponis comenzaron a ver si algunos les llamaba la atención.

**Big Mac_ **será difícil escoger entre uno de estas ternuritas verdad gris... Gris,- al no recibir respuesta pudo ver que el Pegaso estaba en un rincón bastante triste, a diferencia de Big Mac a el ningún perro se le acercaba,- creo que esto será solo cosa mía.

**Vegetto_ **maldito suertudo,- dijo al ver que el poni estaba rodeado de todos los animales.

En eso el chico pudo ver que avía una pequeña cachorra de color café con patas y pecho blanco además de la punta de la nariz igual de color blanco, se le hacía conocida pero no sabe de dónde, el se acerca y la mira confundida siendo que la cachorra le regreso la mirada.

**Vegetto_ **oye, porque no estás como los demás cachorros tratando de persuadir a Big,- dijo viendo al poni rojo, en eso la cachorra ase sonidos y luego pone una cara triste,- a ya veo... La verdad no te entendí, pero puedo darme una idea.

**En cargado_ **la verdad esa pequeña esta desde hace mucho, creo que ya asta perdió la esperanza de que alguien se la lleve consigo.

**Vegetto_ **es cierta pequeña,- la pequeña solo asiente algo decaída,- me da algo de miedo que me entiendas tan bien, pero a la vez me gusta.

**En cargado_ **si es muy inteligente aun no sé porque nadie la quiere... Tengo que alimentar a las aves cuídate.

**Vegetto_ **que agradable sujeto,- en eso ve a la cachorrita,- ya tome mi decisión, oye no te gustaría venir con migo, hay una niña que estaría bastante feliz de ser tu dueña,- al oír eso l cachorrita la volta a ver sorprendido, para después lanzarse contra el y comenzar a lamerle la cara,- jejejeje, supongo que es un sí, bueno vamos antes de que Rojo escoja a otro,- en eso la cachorra gruñe un poco,- y ahora que... Oh eres hembra, lo siento.

El chico se acercó al poni rojo quien estaba viendo sus opciones, eso hasta que Vegetto le toco el hombro y le muestra a la cachorrita que tenía en brazos, Big sonríe feliz y por alguna razón los demás perros también se alegraron, depuse de buscar el encargado le comentaron de su decisión alegrando al encargado, después de hacer los arreglos ellos se llevaron la cachorrita bastante feliz.

En la granja la pequeña Applejack estaba sentada junto a su abuela y la pequeña bebe Apple quien estaba en un corralito, en eso vio como su hermana y su amigo venían teniendo una caja en la espalda del poni rojo, estos al estar secar le sonrieron a la pequeña Apple y le extendieron la caja emocionado a la niña.

**Applejack_ **un regalo, para mí, muchas gracias hermano mayor,- dijo para después abrasarlo.

**Vegetto_ **oye no es justo yo también ayude.

La pequeña Applejack emocionada abrió el regalo y de este salió la cabeza de la cachorrita para después darle una lambida a la nariz de Applejack asiéndola reír, después ella abraso a la pequeña y después de ver a su abuela, ella asintió dando a entender que tenía permiso para quedársela.

**Vegetto_ **es para que ya no te sientas triste o sola cuando estemos trabajando.

**Applejack_ **jejejeje, muchas gracias Vegetto,- dijo para después darle un beso en la mejilla,- verdad que es bonita abuela.

**Abuela Smith_ **jejejeje sin duda alguna,- dijo acariciando al pequeño animal,- es linda.

**Vegetto_ **muy bien manzana, es hora de que le pongas un nombre a tu compañera.

**Applejack_ **un nombre dices ummm, que te parece juice... Nah te llamare Winona.

La cachorra con ese nombre se puso bastante contenta mientras Vegetto abría los ojos con sorpresa al oír ese nombre pues esta era la mascota que ella tenía en a serie, en esta historia él era el responsable de eso, solo sonrió al ver que tanto Winona como Applejack querían jugar, por loque el saco una pelota y los cuatro incluyendo a Big jugaron el resto del día ante la mirada de la abuela.

Han paso una semana desde que Big y Vegetto consiguieron a la mascota de la familia Apple y en este tiempo el Pegaso a estado intentando aprender a volar pero lo único que ha conseguido es poder mover sus alas con normalidad, sin embargo aun no puede elevarse o mejor dicho despegarse del suelo, en este entrenamiento había sido encontrado por Applejack junto a Winona.

**Applejack_ **entonces, estas aprendiendo a volar.

**Vegetto_ **exacto, por desgracia aun no puedo volar correctamente.

**Applejack_ **si gustas yo puedo ayudarte.

**Vegetto_ a**poco tu sabes volar,- dijo algo burlón,- según yo necesitabas unas alitas para aprender.

**Applejack_ **no tengo las alas pero, si he visto a otros pegasos volar.

**Vegetto_ **si también los he visto manzana.

**Applejack_ **por favor as ayudado mucho déjame ayudarte,- dijo poniendo ojitos tristes,- si Vegetto, prometo ayudarte.

**Vegetto_ **bueno, está bien, de igual manera no hay mucho que pudiera hacer, la diferencia es que ahora estaré acompañado.

Eso alegro a la pequeña Apple quien salió corriendo asía la granja dejando a Vegetto solo con Winona, estos solo se encogieron de hombros y se sentaron a esperar a que ella llegara una ves llego estaba con una gorra y un silbato a demás de unos lentes oscuros dándole una apariencia de entrenamiento.

**Applejack_ **muy bien bebita, ahora aprenderá a volar si o si.

**Vegetto_ **bebita... Siento que esto no saldrá bien.

**Applejack_ **muy bien comenzaremos con 100 abdominales, 100 flexiones y 10 kilómetros.

**Vegetto_ **olvídalo, no pienso quedarme calvo tan joven.

Eso confundió a la poni pero decidió ignorarlo, por lo que en el día siguiente estaban Vegetto y Applejack junto a Big Mac en el granero justa mente en la cima del techo, donde se podía ver a una emocionada Applejack, un asustado Vegetto y un preocupado Big Mac, era una suerte la abuela no estén en ese día.

**Vegetto_ **oye Applejack, estás segura de esto.

**Applejack_ **por su puesto tu solo confía en mi,- dijo segura,- ahora vuela,- dijo emocionada.

**Vegetto_ **siiii, te recuerdo que no sé cómo se hace por eso estamos aquí recuerdas,- en eso Applejack empuja al Pegaso, quien por la sorpresa no pudo hacer más que caer de cara contra el suelo, asustando al poni rojo, claro hasta que este se puso de pie algo mareado.

**Vegetto_ **sabes, avísame para la próxima manzana.

**Applejack_ **no me salgas con eso y extiende las alas hombre que para eso se inventaron.

Sin más el Pegaso solo volvió a meter a un bote lo suficiente grande para subirlo, siendo que Big se encargaba de dicha acción, ahora sabia porque le pidió eso a su hermano.

**Applejack_ **muy bien, imagina que eres un ganso,- dijo con vos tranquila.

**Vegetto_ **un ganso... Genial siento un dejavu.

Antes de que los hermanos preguntaran, Vegetto se lanzo simulando como lo haría un ganso de verdad, solo para caer de forma brusca contra el suelo de nuevo, se levanto y se metió al balde donde lo esperaba una frustrada Applejack.

**Applejack_ **un águila,- dijo emocionada y apuntando al horizonte.

**Vegetto_ **muy bien.

El se lanzo solo que en vez de usar bien las alas este solo puso un ala al frente y otra atrás como si volara como un súper héroe, el resultado callo después de unos pocos segundos en el aire, al levantarse se podía ver aun mas mareado que antes.

**Applejack_ **un halcón,- dijo con esperanzas.

**Vegetto_ **eso sueno bien.

El Pegaso se lanzo, pero el solo izo una pose sin mover sus alas, el resultado callo contra el suelo y estabas comió algo de tierra, al entrar al vote solo se veía unos pajaritos.

**Applejack_ **un buitre,- dijo con menos emoción que antes.

**Vegetto_ **no tengo muchas opciones.

Estebes se lanzo, solo que puso su cuello algo torcido, lo cual le causa molestias por lo que no pudo volar bien y termino cayendo al suelo, al levantarse camino cual borracho asta entrar al contenedor.

**Applejack_ **un senzonte,- dijo ya sin bastante calmada.

**Vegetto_ **y eso que es,- la poni solo se encogió de hombres,- ya que.

Este se lanzo y comenzó a aletear con el cuerpo algo junto, para después caer solo que en esta ocasión se golpeo la parte noble, Winona apiadándose de él le ayudo a entrar al balde.

**Applejack_ **imagina que vuelas como una ballena,- dijo ya enojada.

**Vegetto_ **esas no vuelan,- dijo confundido y adolorido.

**Applejack_ **pues tu menos,- le grito molesta.

**Vegetto_ **no puedo argumentar nada contra esa lógica,- dijo algo irónico,- muy bien como ballena.

El Pegaso solo se lanzo y callo contra el suelo, ambos hermanos estando de acuerdo dejaron el entrenamiento para el día siguiente, pero Vegetto estaba tan adolorido que no salió de la cama en todo el día, al anochecer el Pegaso de color gris estaba viendo las estrellas junto a Apple Bloom quien estaba jugando con su palita de plástico.

**Vegetto_ **sabes se que tu hermana solo quiere ayudarme pero, su ayuda duele,- dijo llorando de forma cómica,- oye, tú crees que pueda volar,- la pequeña solo sonríe y saca la lengua,- jejeje, quisiera creer lo mismo,- dijo triste.

**Applejack_ **pues créelo, como dicen, si ya te pusiste el tutu, pues baila,- ambos la vieron confundidos,- lo que quiero decir es que si lo crees, lo lograras,- dijo animada,- eso decía mi papa,- dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica,- descuida solo hemos entrenado una vez, seguro más adelante lo lograras,- en eso le quita a la bebe,- mañana aremos algo con tus alas por mientras descansa,- ella solo se va.

**Vegetto_ **algo con mis alas, tengo un mal presentimiento,- al día siguiente,- lo sabía, esto era una mala idea,- dijo con dolor.

**Big Mac_ **oye Applejack, no crees que esto es exagerado,- dijo con algo de duda,- creo que es demasiado.

**Applejack_ **calma hermano mayor, además tenemos que estirar sus alas para que pueda volar.

En eso se puede ver como Vegetto estaba atado de sus alas siendo que las estaban estirando, el Pegaso solo se aguantaba el dolor, era una suerte que la abuela estuviera en el pueblo de lo contrario estarían en problemas muy serios.

Al día siguiente los tres niños estaban de nuevo en la cima del granero para intentar que el chico volara, Vegetto estaba nervioso, Big asustado y una muy emocionada Applejack, pues ella creía que con su entrenamiento especial el Pegaso tenía muchas probabilidades de poder volar.

**Vegetto_ **ehhh cuanto era las probabilidades de excito.

**Applejack_ **de al menos 70%, porque.

**Vegetto_ **y el otro 30%.

**Applejack_ **te das de golpe contra el suelo,- dijo sonriendo,- estás listo.

**Vegetto_ **la verdad... No.

**Applejack_ **excelente,- ella solo empuja a Vegetto, quien para su sorpresa no se dio de cara más bien pudo planear.

**Vegetto_ **¿lo logre?

**Big Mac_ **lo logro.

**Vegetto_ l**o logre.

**Applejack_ **lo logro señor.

El Pegaso contento comenzó a festejar al igual que los otros dos quienes comenzaron a saltar de la alegría al por fin alcanzar su objetivo, el Pegaso rápidamente subió para poder intentarlo de nuevo con todos los estilos.

**Applejack_ **ganso,- logrado,- águila,- hecho,- halcón,- sin problemas,- buitre,- es divertido,- senzonte,- dominado,- ballena,- juego de niños,- si, si, lo hicimos aprendiste a volar.

**Vegetto_ **ahora puedo volar,- dijo alzando vuelo,- se siente genial, muchas gracias Applejackte debo una muy grande.

**Applejack_ **no te preocupes Vegetto, yo te dije que aprenderías y lo cumplí, además no hay ningún problema.

**¿?_ **de verdad crees eso Applejack.

Los tres ponis se pusieron pálidos al escuchar esa vos que estaba a sus espaldas, los tres rápidamente se dieron la vuelta encontrándose con algo que los asusto demasiado... La abuela quien tenía una sonrisa espeluznante al a ver visto todo lo que hicieron.

**Abuela Smith_ **entonces, ay algo que me quieran contar.

**Los tres_ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

**Continuara.**

**Bueno e aqui el capitulo 4, un capitulo mas y tengo mi meta cumplida, por favor comenten si estas leyendo esto, para saber si les gusta la historia, un capiulo mas y una nueva poni aparesera, osease una de las otras portadoras, quien, solo yo lo se sin mas.**

**Un ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO con aolor a que casi es fin de año no vemos asta la proxima, chau- chau.**


	5. capitulo 5

_**.**_

_**4- Mestro del fuego,**_

_**Apple ahonorario.**_

_**.**_

Ya paso una semana desde que Vegetto aprendio la tecnica de vuelo y despues de llebarse un fuerte regaño por parte de la abuela Smith todo a estado bastante normal con esepcion de una sola cosa que el chico seguia sin entender del todo.

**Vegetto_ **en tonces, porque dise que tengo que estar cuidando esta semilla.

**Abuela Smith_ **es algo que no puedo decirte ahora, pero sin dudas algo que no creo que te moleste, cuidar de una semilla es como cuidar de alguien amado y preciado.

**Vegetto_ **la verdad es que no le entiendo del todo pero supongo que esta bien, por cierto porque estoy haciendo esto yo solo.

**Abuela Smith_ **mis otros nietos ya terminaron esta prueba.

**Vegetto_ **ya entiendo, y digame ¿cuando pasare la pruba?

**Abuela Simith_ **la prueba no es algo que puedas apresurar o saber el momento exsacto de su terminar, la terminaras cuando se termine.

**Vegetto_ **aya entendi, sera cuando la semilla germine verdad.

**Abuela Smith_ **si,- dijo algo desanimada por quitarle el misterio al asunto,- sabes, me quitaste mi diversion.

**Vegetto_ **tambien pregunatria que tipo de semilla es, pero la verdad esa seria una pregunta algo tonta.

**Abuela Smith_ **solo consentrate en cuidar de la semilla.

En una semana la abuela estuvo aconsejando y vijilando el progreso de Vegetto en el cuidado de la semilla, el chico se tomo el caso de la manara bastante seria pues la abuela le havia contado que de hecho esto hera una especie de tradicion de los Apple tenian, por lo que el chico se sintio bastante comprometido a pesar la prueba con honores.

En estos momentos los tres niños estaban viendo el cielo acostados mientras el frasco que contenia la semilla estaba en el sentro, lo unico que hacian hera ver el cielo en cilencio heran pocas veses en que los tres podian estar en esos momentos de paz y tranquilidad.

**Applejack_ **¿en tonces como te esta yendo con tu micion?

**Vegetto_ **bien supongo, es bastante entretenido, es como cuidar de una mascota,- en eso llega Winona y se sento junto a su dueña,- bueno no tanto asi.

**Big Mac_ **ya veras que baldra la pena el esfuerso,- dijo con una sonrisa,- la verdad me sorprendio que la abuela te hayga puesto esa prueba.

**Vegetto_ **es algo que aun no entiendo, diganme hay algo especial despues de esto.

**Applejack/ Big Mac_ **es una sorpresa.

**Vegetto_ **la abuela es muy misteriosa en ocaciones, eso es bueno, verdad.

**Applejack_ l**egusta divertirse debes en cuando, solo siguele el juego quieres.

**Vegetto_ **no tengo problemas a decir verdad.

Despues pasaron tres dias de su platica con los demas y el chico a estado bastante preucupado, pues havia bisto unas guellas muy serca de los limites de la familia poniendolo bastante preucupado y en alerta sobretodo en la noche, hoy durante una platica de la abuela y el niño ambos pudieron ver como la semilla comenso a germinar y de ahi salio por fin la planta.

El pegaso tomo el frasco con sus cascos y comenso a gritar de felisidad, una cosa es hacer ese experimento con excito y otro es poder ver el momento exsacto del salir de la planta la abuela sonrio, pero despues de unos pocos minutos se aburrio y decidio darle un golpe con su baston sacandole un chichon en la cabeza al pegaso gris.

**Vegetto_ ¿**porque me golpeas abuela?,- dijo llorando al estilo anime,- ese golpe me dolio mucho.

**Abuela Smith_ h**asias mucho escandalo niño,- dijo algo molesta,- me alegro de que pudieras conseguir hacer germinar la planta,- sonrio bastante orgullosa,- ahora debemos esperar almenos tres dias.

**Vegetto_ **¿tres dias?, es para que la planta se pueda desarrollara por completo.

**Abuela Smith_ **exsacto niño, ahora bamos con los demas.

Ambos ponis se hacercaron en donde estaban los demas siendo que Big Mac estaba cosechando mansanas, Applejack estaba comiendo algunos pasteles y Apple Bloom estaba tratando de ir tras una mariposa pero cada que salia del mantel Winona la tomaba del pañal y la regresaba repitiendo la operacion de forma constante.

**Vegetto_ **oigan chicos,- dijo llamando la atencion de los demas,- miren lo que tengo aqui,- dijo mostrando la planta,- lo ise yo solito.

**Los niños_ **OHHHHHHHHHHH.

**Abuela Smith_ **en tres dias terminaras la prueba y sabras tu premio niño.

**Vegetto_ **no puedo esperar abuela, estoy hemocionado, y cual sera mi premio.

**Apple_ **es una sorpresa.

Sin mas la noche por fin llego y la familia se dispuso a decansar para el dia siguiente donde Vegetto hera el mas emocionado, en las sombras del bosque se puden ver unos ojos verdes bastante frios quien veia en direccion de la casa de los Apple despues este suelta un aullido, la abuela sale algo preucupada, pero esos ojos ya no estan ahora solo estaban unas guellas.

A la mañana siguiente, la familia estaba caminando en los manzanos siendo que Applejack tenia cargadndo a la bebe, Vegetto estaba con los ojos bendados caminando a la deriba... Literal todos los de la familia dejaban que el caminara sin ayuda, y no, no es por la prueba solo quienren molestarlo.

**Vegetto_ **oigan, pueden ayudarme, este es el quinto arbol con el que choco.

**Big Mac_ **esta bien, igual ya nos divertimos los suficiente con tigo.

**Vegetto_ **eso fue cruel,- dijo llorando al estilo anime,- por ciero falta mucho.

**Abuela Smith_ **asi es, hemos llegado, que te parese.

**Vegetto_ **esto es,- en eso se queda callado y se pone a ver a los lados,- ¿Que es esta sensacion?

**Big Mac_ **oye, si no te gusta podias decirlo y ya,- dijo algo molesto,- ¿me estas escuchando?

**Vegetto_ ¿**No tiene el presentimeinto de que algo muy malo esta por pasar?

Antes de que la familia digera cualquier cosa de entre los arboles salio un lobo de madera gigante dejando sorpendidos a la familia y al invitado, quien solo dio unos pasos atras para chocar con la abuela quien estaba tenblando.

**Vegetto_ **CORRANN,- grito haciendo que el lobo corriese asi ellos, Vegetto solo corrio contra el lobo y al estar serca solo hiso una barrida para terminar detras de el,- oye pedaso de madera podrida,- le grito tomando su atencion,- muy bien tengo su atencion... Ojala no fuera asi,- el lobo se lanso un golpe siendo que Vegetto escapo saltando y con ayuda de sus alas se mantubo en el aire esquibando los golspes que este le lansaba,- ahhhh, asi se sienten los mosquitos, QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO LARGENSEEE,- le grito a la familia quien por el shok de la situacion no se havian mobido, en eso el lobo se lanso contra ellos,- ay por favor.

La familia veia como ese lobo se hacercaba cada ves mas, por el susto nisiquiera la bebe podia llorar, estando serca y la familia ya sintiendose perdida pero antes de que el lobo legrara llegar este fue investido por Vegetto y para el asombro de la familia el lobo fue arrastrado barias metros asta chocar contra unas rocas.

**Vegetto_ **¿Que acaso no lo vistes benir?,- dijo cansado,- _=rayos, por alguna rason no puedo usar mis poderes de fuego y eso ya me esta cansando... Y de donde rayos salio ese tonto lobo, oh, parese que ya se desperto y esta enojado,- _penso algo preocupado,- porque aun sigen aqui,- dijo viendo que la familia seguia ahi,- en eso al ver al frente solo pudo sentir un fuerte golpe,- ya balio.

La familia vio como el niño fue brutalmente golpeado y lo mando a volar asta estrellarse en el suelo quedando inconsiente, el lobo solo puso su vista en los ponis que por alguna rason en ningun momento salieron corriendo, lo ultimo que Vegetto pudo ver antes de caer completamente rendido fue el grito de Applejack y el llanto de Apple Bloom.

**&mas tarde&.**

El chico estaba despertando de golpe en su havitacion y comenso a ver a todos lados, eso asta que un dolor en su costado lo hiso gritar de dolor, depues de eso la abuela Smith y Big Mac entrarona a la havitacion bastante preocupado e intentaron calmar al chico quien muy a duras penas pudo aguantarse el dolor.

**Abuela Smith_ **ya, ya tranquilo niño, ya estas bien.

**Vegetto_ **ab-abuela,- dijo adolorido,- ¿que susedio con ese lobo?, esperen, ¿donde estan Applejack y Apple Bloom?,- pregunto asustado, la familia solo bajo la cabesa con tristesa asustando al chico,- DIGANME QUE RAYOS PASOO,- grito enojado asutando a la familia.

**Big Mac_ **el lobo se las llabo al bosque,- dijo mientras comensaba a llorar,- y no pude hacer nada por mis hermanas, mientras tu hisiste lo que podistes.

**Abuela Smith_ **tranquilo,- dijo colocando su casco en su hombro para consolarlo,- una ves quedaste inconsiente, esa cosa se hacerco, Applejack intento hacerle frente como tu, pero solo se la llebo junto a la bebe,- dijo tambie llorando.

**Vegetto_ **¿cuanto?,- pregunto de forma fria y llamando la atencion de los dos ponis,- hace cuento paso,- dijo serio.

**Big Mac_ **al-almenos una hora,- dijo mas calmado.

**Vegetto_ **aun tengo tiempo,- en eso el se lebanto y comenso a caminar a la salida,- descuiden ire por ellas.

**Big Mac_ **espera,- dijo deteniendolo,- dejame ir contigo.

**Vegetto_ **solo me estorbarias,- dijo viendolo con unos ojos rojos que acausa de la noche se veian mas amenasantes,- las traere de buelta y depues comeremos algo de pai.

**Abuela Smith_ **por favor traelas de buelta Vegetto, esta ansiana te lo pide.

**Vegetto_ **no se preocupe abuela,- dijo para despues darle una sonrisa,- nadie se mete con mi familia.

Despues de esas palabras la familia pudo ver que del cuerpo del pegaso comenso a salir fuego y despues este solo extendio sus alas y salio volando dejando una estela de fuego a su paso imprecionando a los pocos Apple que estaban en la casa, sin mas opciones la abuela se puso a ornear el pie que el chico pidio, teneian fe que lo lograria.

Mientras eso pasaba y el pegaso volaba lo mas rapido que podia aun con esa aura roja, en algun lugar del bosque estaban las dos pequeñas Apple atadas, ¿como?, no lose, mientras estaban rodeadas de barios lobos de maderas de tamaño normal y atras de todo esto el gran lobo de madera, por el susto la bebe no podia dejar de llorar.

**Applejack_ **ya-ya calmate he-hermanita,- dijo tratando de tranquilisarla, pero la verdad es que ella estaba muy asustada,- pro-prontonto bendran por nosotras y comeras tu primer pei y Vegetto resibira su sor-sorpresa,- dijo entre cortada.

**Apple Bloom_ **Applejack,- dijo la pequeña bastante asustada,- melo, Vellito,- dijo queriendo llorar de nuevo.

**Applejack_ **calmate, Vegetto, el vendra por nosotras, ya veras,- en eso pudo ver que el lobo gigante lanso un ahullido al cielo y los lobos normales se comensaron hacercar,- ballanse, no se hacerquen,- dijo asustada,- VEGETTOOOO.

Del cielo callo un proyectil que llamo la atencion de todos y del humo solo se veian unos ojos de color rojo, despues en un destello se pudo ver como esa cosa pasa serca y comenso a destruir barios lobos de madera y al llegar al jigante este lanso una embestida derribando ala gran bestia, el tipo solo callo rebelando a un pegaso de color gris que las dos Apple conocian.

**Niñas_ **Vegetto,- dijeron felises.

**Vegetto_ **chicas,- dijo viendolas y luego enojandose,- como se atreben a tratarla de esa manera,- dijo molesto,- LOS ARE ARDER MALDITOS INSECTOS,- grito realmente furioso.

Usando su fuerza planto sus cascos en el suelo y cuando unos lobos intentaron atacarlo del suelo salieron barias columnas de fuego que inseneraron a los lobos, uno de ellos se lanso ensima pero el pegaso fue mas rapido al moverse a la derecho y usando sus alas lanso una corriente de llamas que quemo a barios lobos, el lobo jigante lanso de su boca algo parecido al acido, Vegetto al juntar sus cascos creo un terronte de fuego que fue capas de detener el aliento del lobo.

**Vegetto_ **esto sera mas difil de lo que yo pensaba,- en eso ve a las dos niñas quienes tenian la boca asta el suelo de parte de la mayor y la bebe veia con estrellitas al pegaso, en eso el lobo se abalansa contra Vegetto,- ESPERAA,- el lobo frena de forma abrupta y mira curioso al pegaso,- esque olvide desatarlas, seria muy grosero dejarlas ahi no crees,- el lobo solo asintio en afirmacion,- bien deja y las libero para poder continuar,- el lobo solo se sienta a esperar,- dejenme desatarlas.

**Gran Lobo_ ¿**eh?,- dijo viendo como Vegetto las desataba,- GROOOOOO,- rugio enojado al darse cuenta de la situacion.

**Vegetto_ **uy, escondanse rapido,- en eso apenas y pudo esquibar un sarpaso,- ¿que paso carnal, cuando te e faltado el respeto?,- despues creo un torrente de llamas que el lobo se cubrio usando sus garras,- ¿gane?,- pregunto, su respuesta fue que el lobo le rugio mandandolo a bolar,- supongo que no.

**Applejack_ **CUIDADO VEGETTOO.

El chico al ver atras solo sintio un peso que estaba en su espalda, pues barios lobos se le havian lansado tumbandolo al suelo y uno tras uno los lobo se amontonaban, hasta dejar al pegaso en el suelo rodeado de barios lobos preucupando a las dos niñas.

**Vegetto_ **_**EXPLOCION DE LLAMAS.**_

Del lugar donde estaban bariso de los lobos salieron bolando combirtiendose en astillas dejando ver a Vegetto con un aura mas intensa y respirando con dificultada, aun quedaban varios lobos, tres de ellos se lansaron contra el pegaso, el solo also vuelo esquibandolos y ensendio sus cascos traseros en fuego.

**Vegetto_ **_**PATADA IGNEA.**_

Con una patada destrullo a uno de los lobos, los otros dos intentaron atacarlo pero Vegetto colocando sus cascos delanteros al frente y dando unas bueltas aun con sus cascos traseron en llamas golpeo a los lobos destruyendolos, despues volando ensendio sus alas en fuego para despues de estas salir pequeños proyectiles de fuego, al aterrisar el lobo gigante trato de aplastarlo, pero el pegaso puso sus cascos delanteros deteniendo el golpe.

**Vegetto_ **heres mas fuete de lo que pense,- en eso es golpeado por la cola del lobo,- no tan rapido,- dijo para que sus colmillos se ensndieran.

**Applejack_ **¿Que rayos susede?,- grito confundida.

**Vegetto_ **_**COLMILLO IGNEO.**_

Con una fuerte mordida se estaba aferrando a la cola del lobo, este se aferro al suelo deteniendo al lobo, para despues con todas sus fuerzas arrancarle parte de la gran cola del lobo gijante, asiendo que el lobo lo mirase con sed de sangre.

**Vegetto_ **jejejejeje, creo que me pase un poco, espero que no la nesesitaras,- el lobo solo lanso un golpe que el chico pudo evitar,- uy pero que delicado, acaso si la usabas, lastima jajaja,- el lobo intento aplastarlo pero no pudo pues este se movio,- heres muy lento.

**Gran Lobo_ **GROOOOOOOOO.

**Vegetto_ **_**PUÑO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO.**_

En eso Vegetto golpea ambos cascos delanteros formando la figura de un dragon, para despues de este ser rodeado de fuego al aigual que su casco derecho y lansarse y darle un golpe al lobo que lo mando a volar bastante lejos, dejando imprecionadas a las dos niñas.

**Vegetto_ m**uy bien, me encargare de los mas pequeños,- estos le comnsarona gruñir,- solo quiero aclarar que esto no es personal.

**Lobos_ **AUUUUUUUU,- estos solo aullaron a la luna.

**Vegetto_ **_**ALAS DE DRAGON DE FUEGO.**_

Otra ves Vegetto choco ambos cascos de los cuales el mismo dragon aparecio, este se puso de cuquillas y despues dio un salto mientras sus alas eran rodedos de fuego, despues este lanso el golpe como si de latigos se tratasen quemanso a los lobos que ahi estaban, dejando el camino libre, Vegetto dejo de brillar para caer bastante cansado al suelo, en eso Applejack se hacer preucupa y asustada.

**Applejack_ **¿Que paso?, ¿Porque sale fuego de tu cuerpo?, ¿Donde esta el lobo?, ¿Como estan los demas?, y ¿porque llegastes tan tarde?,- pregunto mientras sarandeaba al pegaso de un lado a otro,- sabes lo preocupada y asustada que estaba, ¿Porque?, ¿porque?,- le grito llorando.

**Vegetto_ **calmete, me estas mareando,- con eso Applejack se tranquiliso un poco,- quien haya dicho que los niños son molestos a la edad de los ¿Porque?, tenia rason.

**Apple Bloom_ **Vekito,- dijo con una sonrisa.

**Vegetto_ **valla, parese que ya puede decir mi nombre... Mas o menos.

**Applejack_ **aun no respondes a mis preguntas,- dijo desconfiada y alejandose un poco,- como puedes usar magia si no heres un unicornio.

**Vegetto_ **muy bien por orden,- dijo para despues tomar aire,- cuando desperte me encontre con la sorpresa de que tu y la bebe fueron raptadas por lo que decidi venir a salvarte, no estoy seguro de como es que tengo poderes de fuego pero al pareser puedo crear calor de mi cuerpo lo suficiente para manifestarlo en llamas, el lobo esta inconsiente lo cual no durara mucho tiempo y debe estar comensando a despertar, los demas estan bien y nos esperan con un pei de posiblemete manzana.

**Applejack_ **es mi faborito,- dijo con una sonrisa.

**Vegetto_ **bueno, llege tarde porque fue dificil encontrarlas pero despues pude reconoser su olor y las encontre, y la verdad no se como puedo usar magia pero no me quejo y por si te lo preguntas si, soy un poni y no un ser de otro mundo.

En eso del bosque se comensaron a escuchar gruñidos y de ahi salio el gran lobo con barios partes de su cuerpo quemadas ese solo comenso a brillar para que de repente las partes de los lobos que aun quedaban se comensaran a juntar y aunir al lobo bolviendolo aun mas grande para la sorpresa de los ahi presentes.

**Gran Lobo_ **GROOOOOOOOOOOOOO,- es fue el rugido que se escuchoe en todo el bosque.

**Vegetto_ **muy bien, esto se puso mas complicado,- en eso el lobo se comiensa asercar,- chicas,- dijo llamando su atencion,- corran.

Ni lentas ni peresosas las chicas salieron corriendo para poder esconderse y esperaban que su amigo pudiera contra esa gran bestia que tenian en frente de el, Vegetto decidio correr en contra del lobo y visebersa, el pegaso salto para ensender sus cascos en fuego y tratar de darle un golpe al lobo pero este lanso un golpe que el niño pudo evitar con ayuda de sus alas, este rapidamente se elevo y lanso una gran bocanada de fuego que el lobo contra resto con su aliento, despues de unos minutos el lobo salto para la sorpresa de los presentes y este le dio un golpe seco a Vegetto quien callo con fuersa contra el suelo dejando un camino de tierra.

**Vegetto_ **ok, segundo aire ven a mi,- dijo cansado, en eso el lobo lo toma de la cola y lo comiensa a sarandear por todos lados para despues asotarlo contra el suelo creando un pequeño cracter,- estoy bien,- dijo adolorido para despues el lobo darle un golpe,- sigo estando bien, muy bien basta de juegos.

**Gran Lobo_ **GROOOOOOOOOOOOOO,- rigio en el rosro del potro mandandolo a rodar, ese solo se pone de pie en pose de combate,- Grrrrrrrr,- gruño molesto.

**Vegetto_ **podria hacer esto todo el dia,- el lobo le lanso una bocanada de su aliento el pegaso usando sus alas pudo evadirlas con algo de dificultad,- wow, sabes debes labarte los dientes debes en cuando,- dijo tapandose la naris, para despues lansar un torrene de fuego al lobo, quien solo puso su pata para cubrirse,- porque no te quemas, digo heres madera verdad,- en eso el lobo se lansa con su hocico avierto en direccion del pegaso, quien solo bajo las orejas,- chispistas,- dijo antes de ser comido por el lobo.

**Applejack_ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,- grito asustada y horrorisada,- tu, monstruo,- dijo llorando.

**Gran Lobo_ **Grrrrrrrrrr,- le gruño para despues lansarse,- ¿eh?,- preguno al ver su boca humear para despues lansar fuego del cual salio Vegetto con baba en sima, mientras el lobo pasaba su lengua por el suelo.

**Vegetto_ **eso fue.. Aterrador e interesante,- dijo sacudiendose como un perro,- terminemos esto de una ves,- dijo mientras el aura de su cuerpo comensaba a incrementar,- ta bolbere cenisas insecto.

**Gran Lobo_ **GROOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

**Vegetto_ **_**RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO.**_

El enorme lobo lanso su aliento de forma liquida, mientras que Vegetto choco ambos cascos delanteros crando la imagen de un dragon, este despues se puso de cuclillas mientras respiraba sus mejillas se comensaro a inflar, el pegaso coloco sus cascos en frente donde depues salio la imajen del dragon y este comenso a lansar un torrente de fuego aun mas poderoso que su lansallamas, el impacto se dio y despues de unos pocos momentos de lucha el fuego del pegaso termino por ganarle por completo al lobo quien fue consumido por el fuego, cuando el ataque porfin termino solo se podia ver unas cuantas cenisas en el lugar donde estaba el lobo de madera gigante.

**Vegetto_ **jakemate.

Despues este solo callo al suelo completamente inconsiente, antes de caer pudo ver como Applejack se hacercaba preucupada y por una misera de segundos pudo jurar aver escuchado un ladrido y asi por fin terminar completamente inconsiente.

**&Granja&**

Pasaron al menos tres dias desde que Vegetto salvo a las dos niñas Apple, en estos momentos el chico por fin esaba despertando pues desde el insidente havia estado inconsiene, al despertar y ver que estaba en su havitacion algo bendado del cuerpo, es entonces que recuerda todo de golpe y se pone a pensar, la verdad es que no havia pensado el mosrar sus poderes, ademas de que podia recordar como Applejack parecia tenerle algo de miedo, eso lo asustaba un poco, en eso se puede ver como la puerta del cuarto es havierta dejando ver a la pequeña poni naranja quien tenia unos emparedados y un jugo en unas charolas en sus cascos al ver que desperto dejo caer la comida.

**Applejack_ **ABUELA, BIG BENGA YA DESPERTO.

Unos pocos momentos despues se puede ver como la abuela Smith y Big Mac entraban a la havitacion completamene preucupados, al ver al pegaso se calmaron y le dieron una sonrisa amistosa dejando sorprendido al niño.

**Abuela Smith_ **baya, veo que por fin despertastes niño, estabamos muy preucupados por ti.

**Vegetto_ **...,- este solo agacho la cabesa mientras su cabello tapaba sus ojos.

**Big Mac_ **sabes, ya tienes tres dias inconsiente, tendras que trabajar horas extras para recompesar el tiempo perdido,- dijo traando de bromear.

**Vegetto_ **...,- este segia callado.

**Applejack_ **sabes, la abuela se siente algo mal por no hacerte caso pero al final el y mi hermano fueron al bosque.

**Abuela Smith_ **si, perdonanos, pero la verdad nos gano la preucupacion, no es que no confiaramos en ti, pero una ayudita de mas no cae mal, verdad, fue una suerte que Winona los pudiera encontrar y bueno el humo tambien nos ayudo mucho jejejejejeje.

**Vegetto_ **...

**Applejack_ **POR MIS CORRALES DI ALGO MALDITASEA,- grito ante el silencio del pegaso.

**Abuela Smith_ **APPLEJCK, NO DIGAS MALAS PALBRAS,- dijo dandole un coscorron.

**Big Mac_ **ba-bamos abuela no se moleste tanto.

**Abuela Smith_ **silencio o tambien te toca a ti,- en eso la puerta se abre mostrando a la bebe quien estaba gatendo,- ven para ca,- dijo cargandola,- dime tamien estas preucupado por este cabesa de chorlito.

**Apple Bloom_ **dad dad, Vellito jijijij daaaa.

**Applejack_ **yo tamien estaba preucupada sabes,- dijo algo sonrojada,- mas que esta enana,- ante eso la familia solo se comenso a reir.

**Vegetto_ **¿Por que?,- dijo llamando su atencion mientras sus ojos aun heran cubiertos por sus ojos,- ¿porque no me tiene miedo?.

**Big Mac_ **¿tenerte miedo?,- pregunto confundido asi como el resto de la familia lo estaba,- porque deberiamos tenerte miedo.

**Vegetto_ **porque soy un mounstro, ¿no?,- dijo de forma cortada, solo para resibir un golpe por parte de la abuela.

**Abuela Smith_ **no quiero oirte decir eso de nuevo, tu no heres un mounstruo, tu heres Vegetto, el herue de la familia Apple y no lo olvides.

**Vegetto_ **pero, yo.

**Applejack_ **escucha, sin ti talves no ubiera solucionado mi problema con mi hermana, ademas de que nos salbastes de eso enorme lobo, si heres un mounstruo, en tonses yo soy un ser sin mucho pelo y que anda en dos patas,- dijo algo sarcastica.

**Vegetto_ **pero que estas diciendo, esas cosas no existen baya ue tienes imajinacion jejejejeje,- dijo completamente nervioso.

**Big Mac_ **ok,- dijo confundido,- ademas has estado ayudando en la granja sin esperar nada a cambio, la verdad no entiendo tu pregunta.

**Vegetto_ **bueno, soy un pegaso no, se supone que los pegasos no deberiamos poder usar echisos de fuego.

**Abuela Smith_ **si, eso es raro, pero no nos da miedo si no mas bien curiosidad niño, donde aprendises a relisar todo eso,- el chico solo se encongio de hombros,- bueno eso explica por que heras tan fuerte.

**Applejack_ **jejejeje, tu siempre seras parte de la familia Vegetto, aunque tu no quieras.

**Vegetto_ **gracias,- dijo en un susurro, mienras lagrimas salian de sus ojos preucupando a los presente,- de verdad muchas gracias,- dijo sonriendo.

**Apple_ **no, gracias a ti.

**Vegetto_ **_=prometo que los protejere a todos, tal y como el fuego que esta naciendo en mi=_,- penso determinado.

En eso el chico comenso a brillar de un fuerte color rojo sorprendiendo a la familia en sus ojos se podia ver una boluntad tan ardiente como el mismo fuego, ademas que la familia pudo a ver jurado que por una fraccion de segundos ver un gran dragon detras de Vegetto ademas de otras 9 sombras dando un total de 10 figuras.

Una ves que el brillo seso la familia pudo ver que las heridas de Vegetto havian sanado por completo dejandolos sorprendidos, en eso las vendas calleron dejando ala familia sorprendida pues una Cutie Mark con la imajen de un dragon de color rojo con la parte de la frente de color dorado ademas de estar rodedo de lo que simulaba fuego.

**Vagetto_ **lo juro, deberas,- dijo determinado.

**&Canterlot&.**

En una havitacion bastante grande con unas ventanas completamente bellas y unos cuantas cortinas de al pareser seda, se puede ver como unas orejas se ponen en estado de alerta y comensaban a moverse un tanto curiosas, eso fue notado por un poni de color blanco con una armadura de del mismo color al pareser siendo este un guardia.

**Guardia_ **susede algo... prinsesa Celestia.

Frente al poni se podia ver que en un trono de color rojo con detalles dorados se postraba una poni bastane alta de un color blanco casi igual de hermosa que la nieve, con una melena similar a una aurora boreal que ademas se movia sin nesesidad de viento, esta poni tenia la peculiaridad de tener tanto alas como un cuerno.

**Celestia_ **umm, que interesante, de quien sera este poder,- dijo con una sonrisa divertida,- descuide soldado no es nada,- dijo asomandose a la ventana con una sonrisa.

**Guardia_ **esta segura magestad.

**Celestia_ **jejejej no te preucupes, es solo que siento un ligero poder, eso es todo.

**Guardias_ **un poder,- dijo sorprendido,- quiere que investigemos.

**Celestias_ **ohhhh, por supuesto que no, dejalo estar, espero un dia poder pelear con el o junto a el, sera emocionante ver como su poder aumenta, jijijiji,- dijo de forma dicertida,-_=talves tu me quites este aburrimiento y espero que te agas fuere seas quien seas y estes en donde estes,- _penso sonriendo.

**&Switl Apple Egres&.**

En la granja se puede ver como en el mismo lugar de antes havia decorados de mansanas, en eso la familia mas en especifico la abuela Smith se hacerco a Vegetto quien tenia entre sus cascos el frasco con la planta que el havia estado cuidando.

**Abuela Smith_ **Vegetto, un dia sin mas apareciste en las fronteras de nuestras granja, al principio teniamos dudas con tigo, pero has demostrado que heres de fiar y desde tu llegada has echo cosas muy buenas por la familia, ayudastes a unir a mi familia, nos distes otra integrante,- dijo acarisiando a Winona,- y lo mas importane salvastes a mis nietas, por eso con esa planta que tienes representa tu laso con nuestra familia, Vegetto plantala y seras un Apple honorario y de corazon.

**Vegetto_ **gracias abuela,- dio queriendo llorar, pero selas aguanto,- oye Applejack, quieres ayudarme,- dijo con una sonrisa, la mencionada se sorprendio un poco.

**Applejack_ **eh, bueno, yo,- en eso la abuela le toca el hombro y con una sonrisa asiente,- me encantaria,- dijo con una sonrisa mas un sonrojo.

Sin mas ambos niños comensaron a escarbar un poco para despues Vegetto algo torpe saco la planta y la coloco en el hoyo para despues enterrarla y que Applejack le pusiera agua para evitar que se marchite.

**Abuela Smith_ **y ahora puedes ponerle un nombre como muestra de cariño.

**Vegetto_ **umm creo que lo llamare... Blumber, por alguna rason.

**Applejack_ **no te preucupes cabesa de chorlito, yo te ayudare a cuidar a Blumber, tal y como yo lo asi con Apple jr.

**Vegetto_ **gracias Applejack se agradece el apoyo y gracias por aseptarme aun con esto,- dijo viendo su marca,- espero no traerles problemas.

**Abuela Smith_ a**hora heres un Apple de corazon, siempre contaras con nuestra apoyo niño.

**Vegetto_ **muchas gracias, prometo haceme mas fuerte para poder protegerlos, es una promesa.

**Abuela Smith_ **toma esto,- dijo dandole un pie,- probecho niño.

**Vegetto_ **gracias abuela, ven enana,- dijo hacercandose a la bebe,- abre la boca,- la pequeña solo hiso lo pedido y Vegetto le dio un poco del pastel,- esta rica verdad, probecho,- dijo dandole una probada,- esto esta delicioso

**Continuara.**

**Bueno con alegria puedo decir que almenos pude cumplir mi propocito de publicar 5 capitulos antes de fin de año lo cual es un logro para mi, sin mas espero que se lapasen bonito amigos y esten con sus familias en estas fechas y aprecienlo pues no saben cuando esto se acabara.**

**Por cierto pasense a ver mi historia principal Los Guardianes Elegidos, que esta en pausa pero si sigo haci no terminare en alcansarla.**

**Un ABRASO PSICOLOGICO con olor año nuevo nos vemos asta la proximo y nos vemos chau-chau.**

**Un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2020.**


End file.
